


We will find each other somehow

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Stiles, Beta Scott McCall, Blood and Gore, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Hale is a Softie, Hellhounds, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Protective Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: They were soulmates yet complete opposites like darkness and light, evil and good, completely contradictory but at the same it worked. Through the decades they'd meet in new bodies, their souls recognizing each other before they did. But it all went south, they were ripped apart, casting one to hell and the other one to earth.Breaking out of hell, walking the earth for decades, looking for something he couldn't quite remember anymore.Will he finally find what he has been looking for all these years? or: Stiles is a demon without a purpose and stumbles upon Derek's pack, feeling emotions he's never felt before, trying to figure them out as he goes. Feeling weirdly protective of these new found puppies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had previously uploaded this story but i didn't like the direction it was going so i deleted and fixed it up, tweaking a few things that I felt just didn't make sense so here is the new version! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> it use to be "in the pit of hell we thrive"

He was born in a pit of fire, ever fiber of his being screamed in unison as scales started appearing on his body. He didn't know how long he was cursed in that futile box, he was clawing his insides as he rattled the vessel. Ash coated on his face and fingers as he crawled out dragging himself. 

 

When he reached the top of the mountain, clutching the rocks between his fingers. Everything vibrated within him and around him. His burnt wings weighing him down, scorch marks withering them to nothing. 

 

The sun burning his eyes as he peered across the valley, he hadn't seen this sun in many centuries, the sun he knew bleed red. He lifted his hand covering his eyes, his claws still prominent. 

 

He had trouble shifting to a human form as he laid on the floor, his chest heaving as he tried to retract his wings. Feathers covering his arms and neck, slowly retreating back into his skin.

 

His eyes shifting from pure black to light brown everything turning pristine as he watched the horizon, the trees inhabiting the mountain rustled with the wind, the blue sky never ending as it swallowed the world. 

 

He slowly tried to move his human fingers but it was useless nothing worked yet, he stayed laying on his stomach, the sun slowly disappearing as the moon appeared. The stars dancing in the sky as he felt the vibrations drum across his skin. 

 

He waited.

 

He felt the burning in his throat, the cracking of his fangs as his gums adjusted his human teeth, the scream that broke out of him shaking the earth and cracking the mountain in the process. 

 

His breathing labored as he pushed himself of the ground, his arms trembled underneath him as he took deep breaths, clutching the soil between his fingers. 

 

His legs gave out as he tried to stand, the bones creaking under his skin as they adjusted, protruding his skin in the process. 

 

Seven days.

 

Seven days it took till he was on the base of the mountain, his body covered in dirt, vomit, blisters and blood. 

 

He could smell fresh blood nearby; he dragged his feet towards the source. A village of humans was thriving, his mouth watered as he sensed their blood coursing through their bodies. He heard the audible gasps as they saw his naked body, scattered with marks. 

 

A woman ran with a wet cloth, humans scattering as they brought him clothes and a blanket. 

 

He sat near a fire as they asked him questions, giving him bowls of soup.

 

He didn't know their language. He grabbed someone's wrist all the knowledge passing to him "I was on the mountain" his voice filtered to his ears, recognizing his voice for the first time in centuries. They had ripped out his vocal cords, sewing his lips shut. 

 

The soup was useless did nothing to calm his hunger. He turned to look at the man beside him, his jugular veins in his throat throbbing, screaming to him. He felt his gums ache as he casted his gaze towards the floor. 

 

He left the village dry, corpses filling the road. He licked the blood he had trickling down his mouth as he tossed a bag over his shoulder, snapping his fingers the village started burning. 

 

He walked the earth for decades, quenching his thirst looking for something he still hadn't found. 

 

Decades later he ended up in Beacon Hills.

 

* * *

 

 

Something yearned inside him, calling him to this town, he has been alone for years but finally his soul decided to speak to him. He doesn’t know why but he followed the vibrations, ending up in a house, a young human couple inhabiting it, he sensed the surroundings they had no children and the wife was barren, an underlining sorrow in both of them. He wondered why he was sent here but nevertheless he’d follow, call it boredom or curiosity, it was something he wanted to satisfy.

 

He walked up the stairs, knocking on the door.

 

“Hello, what can I do for you?” the man asked a smile splayed on his face, he skimmed his features, touching the man’s forehead commanding him to walk back inside.

 

He followed the man as he took the home in, it smelled like cinnamon and pinecones. A woman stood up giving him a warm smile as she welcomed him in, he did the same to her making them sit on the couch in front of him, his eyes turning black

 

“I want to offer you a deal, both of you desire children yes?” he asked

 

“Yes” they said in unison, both in a complete trance.

 

“I offer myself as your son, if you wish to accept the offer. My deals aren’t harmful, you aren’t offering me anything but my deal has its limitations. I will not be a child, the youngest I can go is 18 but your memories will be changed, psychically I’ll look like the both of you. You’ll remember birthing me, teaching me how to walk, speak as if I was any normal child. I’ll give you respect, I’ll look after you and I’ll treat as if you were my parents. Regarding others, they will simply start to notice me in there memories. Do you wish to take the offer? You may speak freely”

 

“Nothing will happen to us? What about our souls?” The woman asked, gripping her husband’s hand

 

“I don’t consume souls, nothing will happen to yours”

 

The couple looked at each other having a silent conversation with one another, for years they’ve wanted to have children, after various doctors telling them it was impossible both of them had lost hope but now with the opportunity to finally have a son, regardless of minor details could they really pass the opportunity?

 

She smiled at him “We accept”

 

He clapped his hands “very well, when you wake up in the morning it will be as if you’ve had a child for 18 years, do you have any names that you’d like me to have?”

 

“We talked about naming him after Claudia’s father, Genim” the man spoke up as he grabbed his wife’s hand, squeezing it in the process

 

“Stiles as a nickname, we thought it would be a cute from our last name Stilinski” she smiled at him  

 

“Very well, the both of you should go to sleep now, it will be easier” They both stood up walking up the stairs in complete silence.

 

He walked around the house, leaving his scent in each crevice as he took in his surroundings, changing each picture instead of two there where now three, he took the stairs walking towards the stale room that had an old nursery room. He snapped his fingers, the room changing in an instance a bed appeared where the crib was, posters aligning the far window, a desk and computer beside his door.

 

His bones started cracking in place, blood pooling down his shirt as they rearranged themselves. He could feel his jawline and cheekbones scraping underneath his skin as they readjusted to a different height. Heading towards the bathroom taking in his new face, flashing his eyes black as a feral grin appeared on his face.

 

He looked in the mirror his black braided hair reaching all the way down to his lower back, scissors appearing in his hand as he pulled his hair back, cutting it at the base. Passing a hand through his hair transforming it, his hair was brown now. As he looked in the mirror he remembered the woman- _his mother_ had moles splayed across her skin. He already had black markings on his body traveling down his back, around his arms and over his chest. Watching moles appear across his face, down his back and on his arms.

 

Walking back into his bedroom he remembered what was on his list, the smell that attacked his senses the moment he stepped foot into the territory, _wet dog_.

 

Opening the window in his bedroom, he let his senses travel throughout the town filtering the scent of mutt, it grew stronger the further he got into the preserve _a pack_ he could see the flow of their pack bonds, spreading through out the town to various houses “Huh, seems like things just got more interesting” He pricked his finger with his own claw as he spread a ring of blood around his home, closing his scent from the others.

 

Laying in bed, his body didn’t need sleep but it was something he grew accustomed to, he was already making plans for tomorrow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up to his mother kissing his forehead “Hey baby boy, breakfast is ready” he hummed as he cracked his neck, swinging his legs off the bed resting his head in his palms. He hadn’t been a teenager in years, he barely remembered his own mother or childhood, walking towards the laptop his finger touching the screen as he researched everything he needed.

 

He let the walls crumble as he swung the door open, whistling as he took the stairs two at a time “Hey pops” the man smiled at him as he brought him in for a bone crushing hug “Hey kiddo, want some pancakes” he nodded as he sat down, he shifted his eyes as he watched the blood coursing in his father’s body, memorizing his heartbeat as well as his mother.

 

A stack of pancakes where placed in front of him he moaned as he took in the smell “Dad, I love you” he stuffed his face, he had to give his father credit it was delicious. His mother giggling as she wiped his face, he knew they needed this so he let himself ramble on everything he learned from something called Star wars and Marvel, his mother listening intently to everything her warm gaze always on him, giving her input as well his father.

 

“Come on kid, we got to get you to school go get ready” _ah school_ he had completely forgotten. He groaned as he hit his head against the counter earning another laugh from his mother

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

He slammed the door as he said goodbye to his father pushing up the cuffs of the letterman jacket he was wearing, heading towards the office to pick up his schedule the stench of wet dog rushed him. He turned around towards the parking lot _a pack_ huddling around a black Camaro all laughing. By the bonds he could see they where the man’s betas directly linked to him, another girl who had similar characteristics to the man growled as she pushed a curly hair boy towards the car, her link was familiar, must be his sister.

 

As he tilted his head the side, hearing the conversation to see if they had picked up his scent but they where merely talking about pack night. He snorted as he opened the door, the stench of cologne, aftershave and hormones permeated the air _teenagers_ he rolled his eyes as he adjusted his backpack

 

* * *

 

 

He stood tall as he entered his history class giving a slip to the teacher _werewolf_ , who raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him “Hello, I’m Peter Hale would you like to introduce yourself?”

 

“Not really” he grinned, “Where do I sit?”

 

“Next to Scott McCall, the boy who’s raising his hand” he gave him a small wave as he passed the desks, sitting beside the boy “Hey, I’m Stiles” the boy gave him a big grin “Nice to meet you man, what brings you to this school? I can’t believe they let you transfer as a senior”

 

“What can I say, I’m a genius” he winked “Academically this school is better you know college wise and you guys have great sport scholarships available too”

 

Scott chuckled “Maybe you can help me with homework, you play sports? I play lacrosse”

 

“Totally and I use to do a lot of different sports but my specialty would either be track, baseball maybe lacrosse but I doubt I can join this late” he pulled out his notebook not planning to take notes but at least for appearance.

 

“Dude no! If you’re good the coach won’t care he is always looking for good people, so are you?”

 

“Scott McCall, do you plan on paying attention to my class?” Peter asked exasperated

 

“Sorry Mr.Hale!” Scott ducked his head as he stumbled with his pen, he snickered “nice Scott” he watched the boy’s toothy grin, he had a feeling they would get along, Scott had a pure soul an innocence he rarely sees.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally the bell rang, lifting his backpack as he walked towards the door heading towards his other class Scott grabbed his wrist “Hey want to have lunch with my friends and I?”

 

“Sure” he waved him goodbye as he filtered through the crowd, it was different. It had been some time since he’s been surrounded by so many souls. He felt his body thrive as people brushed against him, gaining an insight on their life, copying skills or talents if they had value to him.

 

That’s how he lived, how he has survived so long on his own, he was in other words a copycat. If he needed to fight a werewolf he would transform into one. His vessel no longer inhabited his own soul but others, a werewolf, a vampire, elemental manipulation, not affecting the bases of his essences but enhancing it.

* * *

 

 

Lunch was going to be eventful to say the least as he opened the doors, the pack stuck out from everyone else, their energy hummed in a different wavelength then the rest of the humans. As he got closer he started distinguishing the different scents _werecoyote, banshee, human, werewolves, kitsune_ Scott smiled at him waving to sit down beside him.

 

“This is Stiles, he’s new”

 

The girl from earlier scoffed “obviously McCall, I’m Cora”

 

Scott rolled his eyes “that’s Isaac, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Allison, Malia and Kira” they either waved or gave him a simple smile. He noticed the wolves subtly trying to scent him, he emitted fake emotions they would perceive nervousness and eagerness trying to please them, which had the effect he wanted.

 

They easily feel into conversation bantering between Scott and Cora, discussing with Erica in depth which batman movies was actually good and not complete fan service. He noticed that Lydia kept eyeing him asking him about his level on math and chemistry, when he told them most of his classes where advanced they all begged him to help them study apparently Lydia can be very vicious when she’s tutoring them, they all invited him to seat with them again.

 

* * *

 

 

When he immediately got home he left everything in the living room, picking his phone and keys he headed out to explore, he noticed the entire town had supernatural beings, witches, faeries, werefoxes all in hiding, all trying to mask their scents.

 

What he could tell was there where three packs congregated in the same territory, the three alphas were all related by blood.

 

He walked towards the police station bringing his father a healthier food option after reading him earlier in the morning, the man would die an early age if he continued eating the way he did.

 

He ran into a bulkier man, he was acting as the naïve, quirky kid so he let himself fall back groaning as he rubbed his lower back “Dude, you’re literally a wall of muscle, how is that possible?”

 

The man chuckled as he extended his hand “I’m sorry I didn’t see you” he finally looked at the man as he pulled him up, the alpha from earlier “It’s fine, I’m Stiles by the way”

 

“Derek Hale, you’re the sheriffs son right? I haven’t seen you around” Derek spoke

 

“Well what can I say, I was a rebellious teenager you know now I’m older much more mature now” he wiped his hand on his jeans

 

The man grinned, “How old are you again?” he asked as he raised an eyebrow _definitely a Hale thing_

 

“I’ll have you know I’m completely mature, you should have seen me when I was 15 yeah no totally embarrasing and I’m 18, totally legal“ he winked at the man as he passed by him heading towards his father’s office he could hear the man chuckle behind him.

 

“Hey daddy-o, I have your new diet. Don’t give me that look when was the last time you got a check up? Sue me if I want my dad to live a long and healthy life” his father’s expression softened as he heard his explanation.

 

* * *

 

 

He waved goodbye at Derek as he left the building heading back home. Suddenly two of his hellhounds appeared in front of him, he immediately cloaked their scents before Derek could notice, he knelt down dragging his fingers along their fur coat “What are you doing here?” they started whining “Hey, it’s only been a couple of days I needed to get everything ready” he let them lick his face as he laughed “I need you two to do me a favor, I need you to create a bit of chaos, there’s a pack nearby and I want to know their potential. Don’t get caught” they vanished into thin air as he stood up walking back home.

 

Later at night, in the privacy of his own room he called upon two of his demons, pouring a sigil of his own blood on the floor to prevent the scent of sulfur to expand out of his room.

 

Two vessels appeared, a girl who had scars coating her wrist and thighs and a boy with bruises along his body, they bowed when they saw who called them “I need your area of expertise, I need you to create turmoil in the town and before you ask I’ll mask your scent to prevent them from knowing demons are behind this. If you were to get caught immediately leave these vessels, do not tell anything especially about me being here, understand?”

 

“Yes” they said in unison.

 

“Good both of you need clothes, go find some. You are in no rush to get this done I want this right. You’re dismissed”

 

He stood in silence in his own home as he let his body shift, revealing his wings that draped across the floor, he lifted one wing towards his line of vision. The black foliage had finally healed after so many years, the feathers ruffling as he touched them “Honey, Dinner is almost ready!”

 

“Okay mom!” he shouted back, his bones cracked back into place as he opened the door, heading downstairs finding his mother in the kitchen. He started helping her set the table, it was strange being with them, something he wasn't use to, he often stayed by himself.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

In the school parking lot, he saw Derek’s pack as they all congregated near Jackson’s car he could see his hellhounds watching them slowly making there way in till they where centimeters away from Erica’s leg, they left their mark on her. Which made her flinch but nonetheless she didn’t notice.

 

He smiled in excitement as he thought about all the possibilities that were bound to happen. He heard his name being called as he turned around Scott was running towards him “Hey man”

 

Scott gave him a big smile “Hey, did you watch Gotham last night?”

 

“Dude what kind of question is that? Obviously” he smirked “come on, I don’t want to be late”

 

Scott laughed as he lunged his arm across Stiles’ back

 

* * *

 

 “Dad it’s totally fine, I’ll walk home, I actually like the fresh air. You better be eating healthy, I can even get more annoying. Don’t think I wont bribe your deputies” he heard his father laugh “See you at home, love you” as he chucked his phone into his backpack Scott was waiting for him at his locker “Hey, I wanted to know if you finally wanted to try out for lacrosse I talked to the couch and he’s willing to check you out today”

 

He shrugged “Sure why not, I’ve got time but I don’t have any gym clothes”

 

“I can lend you mine no problem” Scott grinned

 

“Well then lets go” he smiled back

 

* * *

 

 He sat on the bench as he watched coach give a ‘passionate speech’ about how he would fail all of them if they didn’t win the next game, he divided everyone in partners to work. Coach walked towards him giving him simple instructions he wanted to see if he was resistant enough, strength and in duration wise.

 

He cracked his knuckles as he started running, coach gave him a time limit, which he beat in less than five minutes. He almost forgot that humans sweat so he let his chest rise and fall wiping the perspiration on his forehead. “Stop day dreaming Stilinski I need you to do pushup, then we’re going to do weights to see if you’re a par to the rest of the team, I don’t need no dead weight”

 

“Sure cupcake” he smirked, the man turned tomato red as he yelled for him to get moving. They finally reached towards the portion where he played with the others just something simple as coach gave him his lacrosse stick he swung it to get a feel of things, he felt his muscles contract at the movement.

 

He had been watching the others play earlier, he knew the basics and after learning from Scott and Jackson, things were easier, he could feel the muscle memory, his bones searing as they accommodated themselves, he grinned as the coach started yelling at him.

 

* * *

 

 “Dude I can’t believe that you were that good! Coach owes me big time” Scott was practically bouncing in his seat as they where sitting down in a diner waiting for their food.

 

“Maybe you can trade that in for the homework you didn’t do this week” he took a sip of his soda

 

“Do you think he’ll let me?” Scott perked up

 

“Don’t see why not, at least give you a passing grade” he started drumming his fingers over the table “Dude I’m starving” he whined.

 

He heard the bell on the door ring simultaneously Scott sat straighter “Hey Derek” Scott said

 

He turned his gaze, winking at the man “Sup” Derek crossed his arms over his chest “not even a smile for me?” he could smell Scott’s confusion and slight panic “ but on a serious question has my dad been eating well?”

 

The man relaxed as a small smile appeared on his face “he has”

 

“Good, I’m not above bribing, food!” he practically drooled when he saw his steak, he practically devoured the food the minute the waitress placed it in front of him, he was chewing when he looked up at Derek and Scott “What?”

 

“You’re going to choke” Derek grimaced

 

“I’ve had bigger things in my mouth big guy” he winked as he gnawed on the meat.

 

Scott almost choked on his drink as he sunk further down his seat. His phone started ringing as he felt Derek’s gaze on him “Hey mom, I’m eating with Scott yeah sure totally no I don’t have anything later, love you bye” he felt a tingle on his neck as he turned to see his demons, he winked at them.

 

As he continued eating, Derek sat down next to Scott, both talking about something they were going to do this weekend. He let himself be lulled by the conversation barely paying attention as he finished his food. Suddenly a pain coursed through his palm, turning into a burning sensation, he dropped his hand to his lap turning to look at it, a sigil appearing on his skin.

 

The windows of the diner shattered all at once, shards flying everywhere, he got to see a glim of Derek’s red alpha eyes as he pulled him down under the table “Stay here” the man turned to look at Scott both of them having a silent conversation in till Derek got up disappearing out of the door. Scott huddled close to him both sitting under the table as they heard screams and crashes around them.

 

The sigil kept burning on his palm, he laid it flat on the cold floor instantly the diner caught on fire, spreading from the kitchen reaching at a fast rate till he could feel the heat near him. Scott pulled him out of the table, pricks of claws scratching his elbow as they reached the glass door it shut right in front of them.

 

He could sense the change in Scott, his wolf scratching at the surface. Everyone around them coughing and wheezing as the smoke got worse, he heard sirens getting closer as Derek appeared on the other side of the door, pulling the handles with all his force which was useless. He let himself feel fear, coughing to sell his state locking eyes with Derek, the concern in them was overwhelming, confusing as well he had only meet the man three times now.

 

Scott tried boxing everyone away from the fire, he was placing himself as barrier. Which was stupid since werewolves weren’t invincible against fire, they burned just the same it just took longer than humans.

 

An idea popped into his head, he beckoned the flames to get closer to Scott just as Derek noticed he started screaming at Scott to move “Watch out!” he pulled him out of the way, fire burning the skin on his arm as he fell back, banging his head on the glass door he felt the blood trickle down his neck, clutching his arm with his other hand. Shards fell on his shoulder as Derek broke down the door, his hand being wrapped around in a shirt, being pulled outside.

 

Derek held his arm as his other hand was on the back of his head telling him to breath and that everything was going to be okay the faint pain he felt dulled to nothing _huh interesting_ , he saw his father dragging an EMT with him as Derek stepped back still clutching his arm.

 

His father started fussing asking him if he was okay “you can’t do that to me kid” he smiled as they sat them down “Dad, I’m okay Scott was going to get burnt, it’ll heal” his father narrowed his eyes but turned to look at Derek “Stay with him, I’ll be back”

 

The paramedic started dripping a solution on his skin telling him it was to clean the wound “You’re lucky it’s only a first degree burn, I’ll give you some lidocaine with aloe vera gel, you’ll need an antibiotic ointment and gauze for at least 10 days, you won’t scar just make sure you don’t expose it to the sun” the man moved to the back of his head grabbing tweezers as Derek dropped his hand where he was applying pressure “you’ll need to come back in a couple of days to get the stitches out, I’m going to apply anesthesia it’ll burn for a bit but nothing uncomfortable”

 

He looked at Derek, “can I hold your hand, I don’t do well with needles, I always pass out, I know it’s stupid but-“ he started biting his bottom lip, he felt Derek’s warm hand over his, he looked at him with a smile “thank you” he winced when he felt the liquid, squeezing Derek’s hand in the process “You’ll catch me if I pass out right?”

 

“Promise” Derek said softly

 

He hummed as he closed his eyes, searching for his demons who where watching everything from the crowd that started appearing. “Thank you for what you did with Scott” he opened his eyes glancing to look at Derek “Dude no problem, I tend to think of myself of a nice person sometimes”

 

“Sometimes?” Derek smiled

 

“Stiles!” Scott ran towards him stopping in front of him, fidgeting as if he wanted to hug him but not hurt him, the sentiment was sweet “are you okay buddy?” he asked

 

“Dude you’re the one that got burnt and a gash on his head, are you okay??” Scott spoke loudly, he really was a pure soul

 

He snorted “true, I’m good I’m pretending that a man doesn’t have a needle near my brain” Derek chuckled still holding his hand

 

“Thank you Stiles for pulling me back” Scott said as he grabbed his other hand

 

“No problem, what type of friend would I be?” the paramedic pulled back cleaning everything up as he told him he should take everything easy giving him some ibuprofen. He jumped off gaining a disapproving stare from Derek who pulled him towards a bench telling Scott to accompany him while they made sure everything was okay, no one got burnt just the diner he could smell the pity radiating from his demons.

 

He scoffed as he leaned his head on Scott’s shoulder yawning in the process “Wake me up when it’s time to leave”

 

* * *

 

 He woke up back in his bed, Scott curled around him any other human would find it strange but he knew werewolves were tactful creatures. His father opened his door sporting a tender expression “Scott didn’t want to leave you alone, he’s a sweet kid”

 

“I don’t mind” he whispered “How’s mom, she’s not worried right?”

 

“She’s proud of you but-“ the sheriff gave him a knowing look

 

“I know” he smiled, he turned to lay on his side Scott moving closer to him _werewolves_ he chuckled as he closed his eyes again hearing his father close the door.

 

His demons were calling him, he projected himself to them “Both of you did good, I want you two to continue but no more putting humans in danger, concentrate out in the preserve or near one of the betas homes understand?”

 

They both nodded as they disappeared again, he turned to look at the moon in the sky, it created something familiar inside him but he couldn’t pinpoint it, he stayed for awhile trying to remember but it was useless, he went back to his body. Scott’s warmth was welcoming almost familiar in a strange way, he wondered if he’s ever been in Beacon Hills in a past life, memories were still vague after all the torture he endured it was a miracle, he remembered his own name.

 

He could sometimes feel the scars a ghostly reminder of his time down below, it wasn’t normal for him to be in the same body all these years. Every creature recycles his or her body.

 

The body dies and the soul passes to another vessel, it’s what’s expected but the curse placed on his soul prevented that, he’d always be in the same vessel unable to dye for an eternity. Others would deem it a blessing but after being alive for so many decades he misses death.

 

* * *

 

 He woke up with Scott pressed in the crook of his neck, he turned to look at the window, it was quite early he slowly pulled himself away from Scott. Heading downstairs to prepare breakfast for the both of them, he had forgotten about the wound on his arm, it started itching uncomfortably. He hated that he had to put up with the wound for 10 days to keep appearances, he leaned against the counters as he thought what to make.

 

 _Werewolves like meat and they eat a lot_ he settled on making bacon, eggs and pancakes it didn’t take as long as he initially thought it would, a sleepy Scott walked down the stairs “Morning handsome” he laughed as he took in Scott’s appearance, hair sticking out in different places, his shirt inside out with a bit of drool and he was wearing what seemed like superman boxer briefs

 

“Hey Stiles” Scott yawned as he sat at the table, his forehead resting on the table

 

“You aren’t a morning person huh?” He stacked a bunch of food on Scott’s plate “Here, eat up sweetcheeks” he smiled

 

Scott sluggishly lifted his head, wiping the sleep from his eyes, his nose flaring as he took in the smells “Dude you made all of this??” he immediately grabbed the fork digging in

 

Stiles chuckled as he sat down with his own plate “yup, enjoy”

 

They both had a lazy morning, it took them a while to finish up the food, they ended up talking about who would win in a fight between Batman and Superman which spiraled into a heated debate about Marvel vs DC movies. Scott offered to clean up both of his wounds, it was nice and comforting having someone near that had no ulterior motives.

 

He had forgotten what a pure soul was like.

 

“Want to hang out with everybody? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, it’s at Derek’s house, well his mom only if you want” Scott said as he dried his wet hair with a towel

 

“Sure, I have no plans today but are you sure they’ll be okay with it?” He asked as he picked up his red hoodie, he glanced down at the color _strange_

 

“Totally, they actually want to get to know you” Scott answered

 

* * *

 

 He should have thought about this a bit longer, one thing was being near the pack during lunch just an hour, another thing was being in a house filled with werewolves for a prolonged period of time.

 

As Scott and him pulled up, he started doubting his own intelligence on why he jumped on the opportunity to see a pack of werewolves is beyond him but here he was so he couldn’t do anything about it now. The house was large, three floors painted white, tall large windows decorating the walls, it was welcoming, he could feel their presences in the soil.

 

“Come on, they’re in the backyard” Scott pulled him, he could smell Scott’s excited energy, he was pretty sure every werewolf could smell his own anxiousness that he didn’t have to fake as he got closer he could see the numerous people.

 

Some of them where in the pool, others were lounging by the pool soaking up the sun, while others prepared the food. He instantly was able to pick out Derek giving the man a smile as they locked eyes, Scott dragged him towards a woman, who had black hair the cascaded down her shoulders, she was an alpha, her expression was soft as she looked at them, wearing a white loosely dress that reached the floor, she was barefoot he noticed.

 

“Hello you must be Stiles, I’m Talia Hale nice to meet you” she extended her hand towards him, he almost choked on her presence, he has never seen a werewolf so powerful as her, he gripped her hand “Yeah, likewise” he smiled at her

 

“I must warn you since we’re so many we are bit rumbustious”

 

“Don’t forget cuddly!” another woman, an alpha yelled as she ran towards Talia “Hi, I’m Laura the favorite daughter” she winked

 

“Hey!” Cora yelled from where she was laying down by the pool.

 

He chuckled at the interaction “No worries after sleeping with Scott, I don’t mind cuddling”

 

Laura fake gasped as she nudged shoulders with Scott “Scandalous, the sheriffs son nothing stops you Scott”

 

A blush appeared over Scott’s cheeks “man, you’re too adorable” he smiled, he could feel someone’s gaze on him, glancing back it was Derek.

 

“Well sadly he’s taken” Laura pouted as she moved to his side, swinging her arm over Stiles shoulders

 

“Aw, what will I do now? How can I live without Scott” he pouted looking at her, both immediately bursting into laughter

 

Laura grinned, “I like you Stilinski, mom can we keep him?”

 

* * *

 

 Spending time with the Hales was interesting, they all treated him very warmly. He had forgotten people could be so nice, they had asked him if he wanted to go swimming but the scars on his body would raise questions so he declined. He sat on a bench as he watched the large family interact, he liked Derek’s older brothers, they all had interesting stories and theories about earth and the different cultures he liked hearing them talk. Laura was filled with energy constantly moving, laughing it was as if she never had a negative thought in her body, she’d brush the back of his neck and bring him food, it was nice. Cora was the typical teenager, she was rough, spoke her mind regardless of other people’s feelings but he could sense the protectiveness she had within her, she’d give her life for her family, for her pack.

 

Derek, stayed near him, talking about his betas, he could smell the pride he had every time he spoke of them. He talked about how he became a deputy, how everyone thought it was like the movies but it was mostly petty crime and helping elderly women, he thought it was quite sweet how highly he spoke of his job. He noticed Derek was like a silent presence, a protector almost like a guardian, constantly watching. His soul wasn’t as pure as Scott but there was something different, something that peaked his interest. He kept his hands to himself, for some reason he didn’t want to simply peak into their lives he wanted to learn and gain their trust, maybe he finally found the place he could stay or maybe he wanted a challenge he doesn’t know.

 

He was caught up in his thoughts when suddenly a plate of food was placed on his lap, he glanced up to look at Derek, who was holding his own “what?”

 

Derek sat beside him “I see how much you eat, if you wait too long Cora will eat everything” he watched as Derek started gnawing on a rib

 

“Oh, thanks” he smiled, picking up a french fry “these are really good” he picked up more fries to his mouth, he really wanted the recipe, he stopped his thoughts _why would I want the recipe_ why would he want to do something so human, he furrowed his eyebrows he almost didn’t hear what Derek said

 

“Scott says you’re a good cook”

 

“I’m glad he liked it, I don’t really cook for people anymore. I use to a lot, it was something I loved doing, seeing everyone’s happy expression but then things happened...” he stopped himself before he said anything else, normally he’d lie, say something irrelevant or funny but why the sudden urge to tell the truth, he stabbed his meat as he plopped into his mouth, he could feel his mood changing, it was as if he was out of control.

 

“That’s a shame I would have liked to taste your food” he turned to look at Derek, his expression was almost timid before he could stop himself he blurted out “I’ll cook for you”

 

“What?” Derek turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised, he could smell Derek’s hopefulness _why?_

 

He didn’t want to ruin Derek’s mood, he didn’t want to see him sad, he repeated himself with more confidence “I’ll cook for you” he smiled, he doesn’t know why he would care for Derek’s emotions but he did.

 

“Okay” Derek answered, a grin appearing on his face, he felt his own face warm up, he had forgotten that Derek was attractive. Attractiveness was a very relative term, considering he could see souls, it didn’t really matter how someone looked psychically; it could be the most beautiful person but have the foulest soul. He preferred their soul.

 

They both sat in comfortable silence as they ate their food, it was strange, he could count the times he’s meet the man on his hand yet he worried for him, Derek wanted to try his cooking, brought him food, stayed near him when he thought his family was being overbearing, he had so many questions but he feared he had no answers.

 

As he sat there staring towards the forest, he spotted something it wasn’t his demons or hellhounds, it was something putrid, it smelled like death he could see the wolves tensing, whispering between them. It was a wendigo, which was strange since they tended to stay further in the forest only straying farther towards towns when they ran out of humans to eat that liked camping. Wendigos are notorious for their senses, so why hasn’t it noticed it walked into a wolfs den. He could smell their nervousness, probably not knowing what to do with him present, he stood up turning to look at Derek who was completely rigid instantly grabbing his hand “It’s okay, I’m going to take my plate to the kitchen, want me to take yours?” he decided to make it easier for them, he was still curious on how the pack worked but now he was more curious on the fact that the wendigo seemed force, could there be something stronger than he is in this town.

 

Derek nodded as he stood up, his whole body was rigid “thank you” Derek passed him his plate as he pressed a warm hand on his shoulder leading him towards the kitchen “big guy, kitchen’s are kitchen’s I’ll be fine” he let his voice be soft as he nudged their shoulders together “don’t worry I won’t steal your silverware” he earned a small smile from the man

 

As he closed the door behind him, heading towards the sink he decided to wash the plates, he knew if they fought without paying attention they’d probably get mauled into pieces, so he decided to give them some peace of mind. He started to hum, even as he heard claws shredding against skin, the cracking of bones, blood slushing, low growls, his humming didn’t falter.

 

He had almost finished all the dishes, he was thinking about the different creatures that could manipulate Wendigos, beckoning his demons to investigate he didn’t notice someone was in the room till he felt a hand on his shoulder, instantly jumping almost breaking the plate in the process he turned to face Derek, who had the decency to look guilty

 

“Dude, you almost gave me a heart attack”

 

“I’m sorry” Derek peered over his shoulder “did you clean all the dishes?”

 

He shrugged, “well I wasn’t exactly invited so I felt bad and decided to repay you guys with this” he grabbed a towel from the counter as he dried his hands.

 

“You didn’t have to, we don’t mind” Derek crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned his hip against the counter.

 

He rubbed his neck, turning around to look at him “yeah well then you’re welcome” he shrugged as dropped his hands to his side “but I have to go, mom wanted to go grocery shopping” he pushed himself off the counter, licking his thumb, he wiped the blood off Derek’s cheek. He wish he could have taken a picture of Derek’s amused expression “well that wasn’t weird at all, uhh I have to go, thank your mom for me” he waved goodbye as he headed further into the house, passing the long hall as he finally reached the front door, swinging it open as he practically ran towards his jeep.

 

* * *

 

 “Genim, what do you think we should bake, cookies or cupcakes?” Claudia held both boxes in front of him, he had told her what had happened with Derek, which made her laugh and pinch his cheek. He liked seeing her happy. She had something inside her, an illness he still couldn’t pinpoint or heal yet, he unfortunately would have to wait for it to reach a more evolved stage.

 

“Why not both” he grinned, “I actually told Derek I would cook for him”

 

“That’s love Genim, everyone knows the way into a man’s heart is through his stomach” she winked as she placed both boxes into the cart, grabbing his arms as she pulled him down the aisle.

 

“Yeah sure mom whatever you say” he rolled his eyes as he followed her

 

“Derek Hale is a nice boy, he’s a sweetheart, I’ve seen him buy all the girl scout cookies how that boy eats all those sweets is beyond me, plus your father adores him too” she nudged her hips with his

 

“Plan our wedding already why don’t you” he grumbled

 

“Oh don’t think I won’t Genim, Talia and I are friends you know” she laughed as she headed towards the cashier, unloading everything from the car. He leaned his arms against the railing, turning to look at his surroundings, everything was quite calm, he still wasn’t use to it, years of fighting does that to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pack bbq's are my new favorite thing now & Claudia ships it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know aren't I a horrible person for not updating in almost a month, total loser i know, hope you enjoy this chapter!! :) 
> 
> Demon Stiles is everything to me

He should have seen this coming, years of being the most feared demon use to mean something, use to incite fear in lower level demons, a certain level of respect was given to him, after all the wars he’s fought and humans he’s slaughtered along the way, he had earned himself moments of peace but seeing now the demons lining up right outside what he had marked his territory, lining the edge of the forest he could only feel anger, a force boiling inside him, making his bones crack under the pressure.

 

Watching them slowly appear he cut off their scent, preventing the wolves from finding out, seeing as they were completely incompetent and didn’t know the first thing to a good attack, he assumes they’re here to kill him or try to steal his abilities which wouldn’t work regardless, a rumor that has circle for decades but holds no validity. Stepping out of his home, making sure his parents were sound asleep as he walked closer, he could smell their malice, their blood thirst, complete amateurs. He stood only inches away, his back straight, shoulders drawn back, his eyes being consumed in black “What do you want?” his voice cold, feeling his claws appear, his hands clasped behind his back

 

“Why are you playing with wolves?” A redhead spoke, her entire face was covered in scars, two black lines traveling around her midriff

 

“I’m sorry but I don’t answer to you, leave now before I kill you” There where five of them, all barely considered demons, it would be easy, tedious but easy. He watched as gradually two of the men started pulling out weapons, they might as well have pulled out a butter knife. Letting his face shift, fangs, black scales and black feathers appearing around his collarbone traveling up to his neck, he appeared in front of them, ripping out their trachea, blood soaking his entire arm “See you could have made it easier for you” he whistled, commanding his hellhounds to appear “Eat up” he watched as they ripped out chunks of flesh and muscle, screams radiating in the barrier. Turning his attention to the redhead, whom he assumes is the leader.

 

“Seems like you will be the only one left” He mused, licking the blood from his fingers, he could smell the rage radiating off her, watching as she ran full force towards him, all he did was smile as he appeared on her left, holding her up by her throat lifting her in the air, gasps leaving her mouth as she struggled to breath “You could’ve left or taken someone of your own level but I guess not” feeling his claws pricking her skin, feeling the veins under his touch, his other hand ghosting over her heart “You will tell everyone to leave me, to not come to this territory without my permission, do you understand?” He punctured her skin, cracking the bones till he could feel her heart beating in his hand “No one” he perforated her heart, squeezing it between his fingers, locking his eyes with her, watching as her expression changed, to something desperate, clawing at his hand, till her eyes glazed over, dropping her lifeless body to the ground. Walking back home he could hear the crunching of her bones “Don’t choke on your food” he yelled over his shoulder.

 

Washing the blood away in the sink, swirls of red tinted water disappearing, he let his body return to its human form, feathers disappearing back into his body, claws and fangs receding.

 

Throwing himself on his bed, the aches in his body disappearing yet he wasn’t tired, which was strange considering, he usually didn’t have any trouble now, hearing his phone chirp he fumbled for it on the nightstand, the light almost blinding him as he unlocked it, it was a text message from Scott telling him they had try outs tomorrow at 7 am. He groaned, covering his face with the pillow, it was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 “My everything hurts” it wasn’t necessarily a lie, he was exhausted not having slept well and having to do those god awful drills coach wanted everyone to do and memorize in their sleep. Laying on the grass, feeling the pricks on his skin. Scott sat beside him, gulping down cold water, he could feel his own shirt drenched with sweat, clinging to his body, pretending sucks.

 

“Come one lets go take a shower” Scott poked his ribs, they were the last ones on the field, everyone else had retreated to take a shower or had already left to go home.

 

“Carry me scotty I don’t think I can make it” He pouted, making grabby hands at Scott, hearing him chuckle

 

Scott pulled him up, grabbing both of their gear “Are you coming over again? Talia said you could also bring your parents”

 

“Such a gentleman” He smiled, he rubbed his neck, something felt strange this time, almost wrong “I’ll think about it, I’ll call you before” Scott nodded as he swung his arm over his shoulder

 

Reaching the showers, picking up clean clothes as he headed towards the more secluded showers with curtains, he still wanted to prolong the story on why he has scars, turning the knob, the cold water falling over his body, feeling his muscles twitch, a content sigh leaving his body, hearing his name being called, he opened his eyes, one of his demons was standing in front of him, closing it off, still hearing Scott on the other side “What do you need?”

 

“Beleth is here” He frowned, why would he be here now, Beleth had been his brother, now recognized as the king of hell after many years of fighting for the title, he had a large following of demons willing to kill themselves for him. Known for riding into battle on his large black horse with red eyes, a vicious creature that ate others. They had fought side by side, building a comradery, Beleth was the first one to help him when he was betrayed but it had been decades, he doesn’t know what he would want now.

 

“Thank you” continuing his shower in relative peace, he needed to find Beleth soon, to tell him what he was going to do.

 

* * *

 

“So you’ll call me if you’re coming over right?” Scott asked as he got on his motorcycle

 

“Of course I will” Stiles smiled at him, opening his car door

 

“Good because Derek wants to see you” Scott grinned as he revved his bike to life, leaving before Stiles could say anything back

 

* * *

 

Arriving back home, he could hear his mother singing as she prepared food, he watched as she danced around the kitchen, her energy lighting up the room, he could sense her happiness, creating a peaceful environment as he sat in the living room “Mom, Scott told me Talia invited us over for dinner”

 

“Aww sweetpea I’m already making dinner, plus your father is arriving a bit late today, how about you go this time and invite them for lunch next week, on Saturday when your father doesn’t have to work?”

 

“I’ll text Scott then” he stood up, pulling his phone out, sending Scott a quick text “I’m going to get ready then”

 

“Okay sweetie” She answered warmly

 

Closing the door behind him, locking it in the process, he placed a bowl in the center of his room, drawing blood from his arm, filling it to the brim, dipping his fingers, tracing Beleth symbol on the floor. Before him a tall man appeared, with long white hair, black lines curving around his chest, a white tail swaying behind him “Brother” the man’s voice was hoarse

 

He gave him a warm smile “Hello Beleth, May I ask what brings you here” he stood up, letting his body shift, black wings appearing, scales running along his arms.

 

“First things first brother” Beleth opened his arms, beckoning him for an embrace

 

He hooked his chin over Beleth’s shoulder, holding him closer, his wings pulling out and covering the other man “I’ve missed you”

 

“I’ve missed you as well, it’s been centauries since we last saw each other” Beleth’s voice got softer as he spoke “Do you remember that war we had in eivnor? We spent months in battle, Asmodai whined all day and ate all night”

 

“Of course I remember, it was our first battle together. I do believe I won in headcount” he smirked

 

Beleth’s laugh was loud and warm “You did” he pulled back turning to look at Stiles bed, sitting down, his tail swaying behind him “I felt your energy so I came to visit you, I later sensed other demons but I see you took care of them” the man grinned “But I do wonder why a werewolf pack?”

 

He rubbed a hand down his face “You know better than anyone the curse I carry, the majority of the demons we meet only care about power and I’m at a point in my life where I don’t sink power anymore, I seek something else” he sighed heavily as he leaned against his desk “I meet a pure soul here”

 

“Those are incredibly rare” Beleth mused, “You want to gain their trust? Do they believe you are human?”

 

“Yes and yes, I’ve been slowly getting there, they don’t know I know they’re werewolves” Stiles turned to look out of the window, he wanted to accelerate the process, he wanted to trust someone and to them to trust him, a sentiment he never had before, something lost long ago with his humanity.

 

“Well how about I help you? Consider it me paying my debt and also me having some fun, it’s been ages and I’ve been bored, playing with those imbeciles”

 

“How?” He asked

 

“Well that will be the fun part, don’t worry I wont expose you, you will remain a pure human and not much harm will come to you” Beleth winked at him “See you soon, have fun at your dinner” with that he disappeared.

 

He chuckled “always the drama queen” making everything in his room disappear, checking the time on his phone, he had to head out soon.

 

* * *

 

 Knocking on the Hale’s front door waiting patiently as he heard children yelling, people running around. He was carrying a pan filled with brownies his mom had made especially for Talia.

 

The door swung open revealing Derek who looked a bit unhinged, his entire shirt was stretched out, his hair tussled while a child sat on his shoulders “I see you’re a part time jungle gym” he smiled, waving at the little guy, who returned the wave. Seeing the little boy rubbing his cheek all over Derek’s hair.

 

Derek rolled his eyes “Come in”

 

“Where’s your mom? I have important information for her” He grinned

 

“Stiles and here I thought you where here for me” Laura pouted as she pulled him into a hug “Hey” she pulled back squeezing his cheek

 

“You’re ruining the merchandise” he shooed her away, chuckling as she mimicked Derek’s frown to a T “I give you 10/10”

 

“Thank you, I’ve been practicing in my free time, come on I’ll take you to mom” she grabbed his free arm pulling him along

 

He weaved between a bunch of familiar faces feelings fingers dance across his neck, others not so familiar, finally arriving to the backyard he could see Talia beside who he assumes is her husband, “Mom!!” Laura yelled, even he could see the others wincing

 

“Hey Talia, my mom bought you cookies, she couldn’t come today, my father has a late shift but she did invite you and the family over this Saturday” He smiled at her, holding the pan in front of her

 

“You’re mom is always wonderful, of course we’ll be there!” She passed the tray towards her husband “Stiles, you haven’t had the opportunity to meet my wonderful husband have you, Nathan and you already know my brother, Peter”

 

"Hey Mr.Hale" Stiles smiled at Peter, his soul was a bit more tainted than the rest yet it wasn’t a putrid soul, it was more in healing than anything else, a soul in repentance, people believed a soul was static that once it was pure it stayed pure but that was incorrect, it’s possible to become corrupt and vice versa. Humans had strange ideology regarding this, a more twisted version, far away from the actual truth. Turning to look at Nathan, he shook his hand "Nice to finally meet you"

 

“I bet you’ve only heard wonderful things about me” Nathan smiled, he was an older version of Derek, a bit of grey hairs appearing in his beard, he was taller than Talia yet seemed a bit warmer than her, if that was possible.

 

“Obviously” He grinned

 

“So Stiles finally know what you want to do in the future?” Peter asked, taking a sip of his beer.

 

“I still don’t know but I do want to stay here, this feels like…” he was hesitant, thinking of the word that would fit.

 

“Home?” Nathan added

 

“Home” he smiled, and part of him believed it now, it was strange but the months he’s been here, it felt like he belonged, his mother and father treated him with love he hasn’t felt in almost an eternity, the pack was kind to him, they invited him over to eat at their home, Derek would give a ride when he could, they all gave him something without asking anything in return. He had thought it was strange at first, always waiting for the other shoe to drop but nothing. He still hadn’t made Derek food yet. Laura would tease him about him trying to make it special and maybe it had some truth to it, he wanted Derek to be impressed.

 

“Hey” Derek spoke gently to him, nudging a can of soda in his line of vision “you okay?”

 

Stiles smiled back “thanks, yeah I just think I discovered something” he grabbed the can, taking a sip “I didn’t know how much I liked it here till now”

 

“You’re staying after you graduate?” Derek asked timidly

 

“Yeah, you can’t get rid of me that easy big guy” He winked, feeling a smile spread across his face “So I was thinking, you still want to try my cooking right?”

 

“ Of course” Derek answered quickly

 

“You have Thursdays free right? Pick me up at school and we’ll have lunch at my house what do you think?”

 

“I’d like that” Derek said, a small smile on his face

 

“Isn’t he like sixteen or something” Cora answered roughly

 

“Cora!” Talia yelled in a sternly matter, he didn’t have to see her to know her eyes bleed red

 

He could see Derek visibly tense next to him, his natural sweet scent, turning sour, guilt seeping through his pores, he instantly grabbed his hand giving a small squeeze “I’m eighteen actually” he tugged Derek further into the woods “I want to show you something, come on I trust you”

 

As they walked further away he could hear Laura yelling at her younger sister and the instant guilt Cora felt, he knew it was because she was young, imprudent and reckless, he also knew she would feel horrible about it, when she measured the impact of her words.

 

* * *

 

They walked further into the forest, sensing Derek getting more relax “Don’t let it bother you” Derek remained silent behind him but he did feel rub Derek rub his wrist with his thumb, as if he was trying to sooth him as well, it was a sweet sentiment.

 

“Here” He stood in front of a large clearing, he had found it when he went for a run with Boyd, it had beautiful flowers, white and pink contrasting against the vibrant green and the sun broke through the trees in a way that almost seemed magical. He sat criss crossed on the floor, pulling Derek down with him “Pretty huh”

 

“It is” Derek said as he glanced around, lifting his gaze to see the sky.

 

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours just being next to each other, while Stiles told him stories about fairies and nymphs, anything to keep Derek distracted, till Laura called them for dinner.

 

* * *

 

Everything was awkwardly quiet, Cora sat further away this time, Derek sitting beside his mother and Stiles. No one necessarily knew how to breach the topic without creating more hurt feelings or tension, which created an environment that felt suffocating. Nudging Laura’s foot under the table, making her look up at him “You didn’t tell me if you finally stopped burning the chocolate chip cookies”

 

Laura gave him a small nod, understanding what he wanted to do, she whined as she placed her elbows on the table “I don’t get why it doesn’t work for me”

 

“Did you try sweet talking to them?” He asked

 

“What?” Scott asked

 

“Yeah like what you do with plants but with cookies, honestly Laura you should pray to the cookie gods to help you” He grinned

 

“Pfft she might as well, she made me taste those cookies, I can still taste it” Malia shuddered at the memories

 

“I agree with Malia” Lydia piped up

 

Laura pointed at the both of them “Hey! When I learn how to make cookies I’m never going to make you any!” sticking her tongue out, it snowballed into a whole conversation on how Laura could probably poison somebody.

 

He felt Derek’s hand over his knee “Thank you” the man whispered

 

* * *

 

The next day Stiles found himself sitting in the Hale’s backyard watching Scott and Jackson train, he wasn’t even going to bother, told them he’d rather do his homework. The majority of Derek’s pack was here, except Kira who was helping another student in tutoring and Cora made herself invisible, he overheard her talking about how to actually apologize to her older brother, he thought time was being wasted, he was a few seconds away from just telling her to get it over with.

 

Finally hearing Derek’s car arriving and Cora running down the stairs, he hoped they worked everything out. By the tears and sobs he could hear, he’d say he was right.

 

Derek emerged from the backdoor, much lighter than before, happier, he sat beside him, leaning back, his palms resting on the grass

 

“You seem better, did Cora apologize?” Stiles asked

 

“She did” Derek smiled warmly, feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulder.

 

Stiles squeezed his thigh “That’s good” returning back to his homework, he was instantly dumped with a bucket of blood, dripping all over his body, soaking him completely, he could hear everyone’s gasps and apprehension. He was completely dumbfounded, he couldn’t even fake his reaction because he had no idea what had just happened.

 

The blood drenched his shirt, reaching all the way to his jeans, the copper tasting in his mouth, he felt pair of hands pulling him up to his feet “Stiles, hey, Stiles look at me” lifting his gaze he was meet with Derek, concern written all over his face.

 

“I- I don’t –“ He was curious on how the werewolves were going to explain this because even he couldn’t, he heard a voice out of nowhere “ _Brother don’t worry, you’re secret will be safe and you’ll earn some points with them, don’t attack_ ” that did nothing to calm him down, so Beleth was behind this at least now he knew. While he kept staring at Derek, he could see the man trying to work overtime on an excuse, he could hear Lydia calling Laura while Allison called Talia. It wasn’t till he heard a deafening growl coming from the forest and Derek’s eyes bleeding red that he knew he was screwed and going to become a chew toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more backstory and more stuff!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys unfortunately this chapter is extremely short because i recently started an exchange program and also started working so i'm still working out how to accommodate my time.
> 
> I want to clarify i won't be stopping writing this story. I just won't be doing weekly update like i wanted, so i'm leaving this short update and i'm working on the 5th chapter currently.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed the story and asked about updates! :)

A force threw him against the back porch door, he felt nothing yet the ear-piercing cracking in his bones said another story. Laying on the ground as he clutched his arm, he could see how the wolves frantically tried to divide themselves between helping him and covering his eyes from seeing anything further, probably tell him later it was shock or something along those lines, and fighting whatever creature Beleth invoked. A blood-curling scream broke through, pushing each wolf that had been covering him aside, as if they were rag dolls, a disgusting creature stood in front of him grabbing his broken arm, almost forgetting, he immediately incited a scream, almost instantly his skin healed, bones returning back into place, glancing to look at the creature, its skin falling down on the floor in clumps, blood dripping in the process.

 

Both of their eyes locked into place, it was as if a barrier was created that blocked everyone else out. It screamed in his face, spit falling on his face, he didn’t say anything, didn’t even move an inch, letting fake fear radiate from his body. As it got closer, sniffing his face, a long raspy tongue licked the side of his face “gross dude” another scream pierced the air, dropping his arm as it clutched his face, feeling blunt nails dragging across his face, he could feel a sigil being carved into his cheek, hissing at the burning, it wasn’t normal fire that was being pressed on his face.

 

The creature pulled back, his grey skin turning black, bubbles with puss appearing over its skin bubbling as if they were being exposed to heat, out of nowhere it exploded, amounts of putrid blood and skin falling on top of him, dripping down his body “again gross” he wiped his cheeks and mouth instantly, glancing down to look at his clothes, which were obviously ruined and he preferred burning them now, the gunk on his skin started itching.

 

He felt warm hands cupping his face “Stiles” lifting his gaze, gazing into Derek’s eyes “lets get you cleaned up” he nodded as Derek took his hand, so they were going to avoid the conversation as long as possible which he didn’t mind. He never minded being covered in blood or organs but if he could avoid it he would, usually standing far away when people exploded. Derek ushering him to the guest bathroom “I’ll bring you some clothes, there’s towels in the closet take your time” before Derek left he gave him a longing look “are you okay?”

 

“Yeah” he gave him a small smile, Derek kept staring at him, searching for something in till he was finally satisfied, leaving him on his own. Pushing the door open, staring at himself in the mirror he looked disgusting, some blood was already drying. Peeling off the stale shirt dropping it in the garbage, it wasn’t salvageable and he personally stopped caring. Pulling off his jeans and the rest of what he was wearing, stepping into the shower, hot water running down his back, scrubbing his skin clean, hard red lines appearing where he scrubbed. He rested his forehead against the tile, feeling a presence to his left “Beleth really?” he asked amusedly “Did you really need the arm breaking? The boils?” Raising his eyebrows in amusement, watching his brother standing in barrier, preventing the water from falling on him, like he said drama queen.

 

“Of course, I am interested in seeing what excuse they’ll tell you, I had to make you the center of attention and considering you are the only human it wouldn’t be strange for avuruin to pick you” Beleth said

 

“You conjured a avuruin? How did it survive up here?” He asked

 

“As you could see it didn’t last long, I prolonged its life a bit longer to finish the job” he tapped his chin “I think I’m going to create a Beacon, seems appropriate considering the name, I wouldn’t take to long in the shower, makes it easier for them to create a believable lie or kill you” and with that he left, leaving him standing alone.

 

“Stiles, I’m leaving you some clothes on the sink” Derek said as he pushed open the door a bit only letting his arm in the room. Hot mist hitting his face, the room smelled a mix between putrid and clean, closing the door behind he took a deep breath as he headed towards the living room, his mother and father had rushed back home, while Peter called Claudia asking permission for Stiles to stay over, telling her he would go pick up a bag for him, his family was going all out on trying to keep the situation in control. They’d known Stiles for a couple of months now, he was a stranger at first, someone he found a bit intriguing, alluring almost, he found out he was loyal, protective and incredibly intelligent, he was witty and knew what the limit was, always letting people go at their own pace, he watched as he tutored Scott and Jackson, never letting them believe they were anything but smart, helping Laura with her cooking, he never let them feel bad, only motivated. He had this power in his eyes as if he was looking through you. Derek didn’t know what his mother would do now, he knew they were discussing as a pack the pro and cons of telling Stiles, to him it was quite obvious considering the vast monster they faced, he doesn’t know how they could avoid telling him, he feared his mother would tell Deaton to get rid of the memories. Derek trusted him and he knew his pack did also but Laura and his mother was another story.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles grabbed the clothes Derek had left for him, taking a sniff he could tell they were Derek’s clothes, he felt something in his heart almost like a warm sensation, pushing it down as he started putting them on, he wasn’t necessarily that shorter than the man but he wasn’t as built as him so the sweatpants hanged low on him and his entire collar was exposed, towel drying his hair, he took a deep breath as he opened the door, the entire home was silent, walking back towards the living room, he saw the entirety of Derek’s pack alongside Talia, Laura, Nathan and Peter, the only one who seemed remotely calm was Scott who launched himself on him “Dude are you okay??” he placed his hands on Scott’s back, chuckling a bit, Scott was always different, always keeping a positive mentality no matter what “a bit grossed out to be honest”

 

“Stiles” Talia’s voice lost her warmth, she seemed as if they were preparing a negotiation, he could fill Scott stiffen in his embrace, watching Derek slowly move till he was between him and Talia “Yes?”

 

“Can you tell us what you saw?” Her eyes were almost piercing, if he was human or younger he’d be intimidated but this was nothing to him, she was powerful, incredibly so for a werewolf but nothing compared to what he was capable of. “I saw this giant thing that looked liked a messed up version of Freddy Krueger, leatherface and pinhead, oh and he was giant and oozing stuff that I’d rather not remember ever” he faked a shudder

 

“Aren’t you scared” Laura asked from behind Talia

 

He shrugged “Call it shock or the fact that it blew up and probably dead so I wont become an appetizer. Honestly I always thought aliens were real so I mean it isn’t really far fetched that other things exist I guess”

 

“Aliens?” Erica asked amused, earning a glare from Derek

 

“Yeah what you don’t believe they exist? A bit hypocritical considering Derek has red eyes and I just saw something blow up and throw gunk on me” he protested

 

“You saw the red eyes?” Derek stood up

 

“Yeah…” he waited as he watched Derek open and close his hands

 

“You- you weren’t afraid?” Derek finally asked, raising his gaze from the floor

 

“No, why would I be afraid of you?” He knew Derek, even if the man turned feral, he trusted him, it was strange and unexpected but he did. It seemed to be the right answer as he saw Derek visibly relax, the tension in his shoulder leaving his body.

 

Talia’s gaze shifted into something softer standing up as she cupped his cheek “Stiles I need to know if I can trust you, I will protect my family with everything I have regardless who it is and I will get rid of anyone who puts them in danger do you understand?”

 

“Whoa Mrs.Hale no need to be all godfather on me, look I like your family, they’re cool and I don’t know what’s going on with..” he gestured all of them “but since I like you guys it would suck if something happened like I don’t know be abducted by Area 51, aliens you get the deal so if you want me to pretend I didn’t see anything then I didn’t see anything plain and simple, call it a bad dream or eating Laura’s cupcakes but I don’t want to stop being friends with you guys, its nice and I’d miss you all too much so tell me what happened” he gave her a warm smile, he wanted their trust but he wasn’t foolish, he didn’t want to push them away.

 

Talia looked deep into his eyes, her eyes flashing red “for now, nothing has happened” she waited for his reaction, to see if he’d be disappointed or relieved, she saw the reaction her son had and he didn’t want anything to happen to him, she didn’t want anyone to take advantage of him or make him believe any lies, she intended to keep a closer eye on Stiles but as always the boy surprised her

 

“Cool” he shrugged indifferently “now that’s settled can we order pizza? I’m starving, I want cheese and lots of it, what do you guys want? Derek can you make a list while I call?” he pulled back, searching for his phone.

 

Peter snorted “no wonder he’s my favorite student” standing up and pulling out his car keys “I’m going to go pick up his bag” passing closer to his sister, he whispered into her ear “don’t be so hard on him”

 

* * *

 

 “Stop being so awkward, geez” Stiles said around his pizza, Derek’s pack was barely eating even Laura didn’t say anything “It’s a bit nerve wrecking, considering I have to sleep over be more entertaining, I’m a guest”

 

Derek rolled his eyes as he bumped his shoulder with his, Derek and Scott were the only ones who seemed normal now, the three of them stuffing their faces with food “you’re going to end up sleeping on the floor”

 

He gasped almost slapping Scott’s face with his pizza in the process “Rude! I will play ‘be our guest’ on repeat”

 

“Is that your favorite Disney movie?” Derek asked

 

Stiles took a bite of his pizza, pretending to think for a bit “nope, definitely Mulan, I want a dragon, Derek get me a dragon”

 

“I’ll get you a dragon” Derek answered easily

 

“Cool, I’ll name him scales” he continued eating his pizza in silence in till Laura just stared at him “Stiles you are so weird” she laughed openly, taking a larger bite “What would your dragon look like?”

 

He tapped his chin, he did have a dragon before, it was beautiful, black scales coating his entire body, the only thing visible was his white sharp fangs, other than that he was completely invisible in the night, he currently laid dormant underneath the ground, waiting. “Definitely black”

 

“Mine would be gold” Laura chimed in, smiling “with lavender eyes that would be cool”

 

“What about you guys?” Stiles asked

 

“Red” Derek answered easily as if he had already thought about it before, Scott tilted his head to the side “Emerald”

 

“Purple, she would be so badass” Cora said.

 

The conversation swirled into something else, slowly they all feel into comfortable conversation by no means did it mean everything was okay or fixed but at least for now things were back to normal, he did feel pity at that but at least Derek trusted him more.

 

* * *

 

He was sharing a room with Jackson who apparently had recently moved in, the boy didn’t have a wonderful relationship with his parents, which was fairly obvious, the boy carried a sour smell with him.

 

Everyone else had headed home, it was a bit awkward at first till Erica just yelled ‘fuck it” and rubbed her cheek with his, she seemed content when she left, like magic the rest of Derek’s pack did the same.

 

He had forgotten about the symbol that had been carved into his cheek, considering it had basically disappeared the moment he got out of the shower. He woke up screaming, the fire that was used wasn’t normal fire, which meant his scream weren’t fake, it felt like his skin was being ripped open with a nail. He tried pressing his hand to cool off the skin but nothing worked, he could hear Jackson getting up disoriented, immediately running telling him he was getting Derek. It was getting worse, he could hear his teeth clanking as he tighten his jaw, trying to scratch his cheek with his blunt human nails, he could feel the slight burn and blood coating his fingers. He felt warm hands grabbing his own hands pulling them down to his lap “Stiles, look at me, just look at me” Derek’s voice was soft yet urgent at the same time.

 

“It burns” He responded hoarsely, looking into the mans eyes, it confused him seeing the overwhelming concern he saw in them, Derek placed a hand over the symbol, leeching the excruciating pain, seeing the man wince when the black veins disappeared underneath his shirt.

 

“We need to take him to Deaton’s” Talia voice filtered into his ears, his full attention was on Derek, it was odd for the first time in a while he felt such pain that eased with just Derek’s touch. He could feel himself leaning into the touch “Stiles can you stand up?” he nodded, his legs felt a bit shaky but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

 

As he walked downstairs, Derek’s hand never left his lower back, both of them where ushered into the back seat of the car. He could feel the constant burning simmering under his skin, as if it was being sliced open repeatedly. He’s considering slaughtering Beleth right about now, anger stewing in his stomach. He couldn’t even remember the car ride, all he remembers is Derek holding his hand, he doesn’t know for whose comfort.

 

He sat on the metal examination table, it was cold around him not that it would bother him normally but it wouldn’t exactly seem normal, letting a shiver run down his back. Derek stood in front of him, watching him carefully, he easily shrugged off his jacket placing it over Stiles shoulder “It’ll be okay” he said as he squeezed Stiles’ shoulder.

 

“Thanks” He zipped up the jacket, actually relishing in the warmth and Derek’s scent, he felt like he was slowly getting drunk on it, it settled something within him, something he hadn’t felt in a while. The cuffs of Derek’s jacket reached below his fingertips, he almost felt like a child. Pressing his nose against the collar, where Derek’s scent was most potent, fluttering his eyes closed, feeling fingers lightly scratching his hair “Even though I’m at a vet doesn’t mean I’m a dog”

 

Derek snorted, removing his hand “Hey no, I didn’t say stop” He grabbed Derek’s fleeting hand pulling it back to his hair “You should be nice to me, I’ve got a freaky mark on my cheek” he whined moving forward leaning his forehead against Derek’s chest

 

“You’ll be fine, Deaton is my mom’s emissary he’ll know what to do” Derek stiffened a bit, probably remembering the agreement he had made with Talia about the whole he saw nothing and she might kill him thing.

 

“Quick question, do all dogs smell the same or do they have different scents?” he asked quickly, moving the conversation into another topic before Derek smelled more of guilt

 

“What? I – yes everyone even animals have certain scents to them” Derek sounded amused, all though he couldn’t see him. Still leaning against him he let his hand travel down to the hem of Derek’s shirt, twirling his fingers around the fabric, letting out a deep sigh, “tell me again”

 

“It’s going to be okay” Derek repeated once more, his voice warm not even bothered with saying the same thing again and every time he could feel his body relaxing, placing a belief in Derek’s words, an almost blind faith.

 

“Mr. Stilinski” He heard a deep voice behind him, turning around glancing over his shoulder. The man in front of him had magic traveling around his body connecting him to the ground, bonds tying him to Talia and a faint bond with Derek.

 

“Stiles” He said

 

The man’s face remained neutral besides the slight twitch in his mouth “Stiles, I’m Alan Deaton, I’ve been told you’ve been marked, can I check on you?”

 

* * *

 

He was instructed to wait in the car after his checkup, it didn’t actually matter he could still hear the entire conversation as if he was still in the room, tilting his head back focusing on the discussion going in the room

 

_“What do you mean you don’t know what the sigil means?” Talia asked_

_“What will happen to Stiles?” Derek asked instantly_

_“The sigil is unknown to me, the creature you describe shouldn’t even exist. I’ve only heard of them in ancient stories, creatures directly from hell. I don’t know what it will do to him, if it’s temporary, if it will work as a passage to who knows what”_

_“We’re completely in the dark” Talia answered grimly_

He stopped paying attention after that, he knew what that sigil meant in definition, what it would do to lesser demon but in general he doesn’t know what Beleth wanted to achieve with this. In other’s eyes it would seem he got completely thrown into the supernatural world and right after being threatened by Talia. He would have to pretend to freak out, he is curious on what Beleth plan is or what will happen.

 

The Hales and Alan Deaton don’t know what will happen to him, so in theory he could just deal with it day by day, keeping everything a mystery let the process unfold without his help.

 

He is curious now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a trash human being and really there is no excuse to have left this story in the air. Honestly because of lowkeyskittles comment the notification popped up in my email and i felt really bad because i truly love this story. I just wrote the fifth chapter and i hope the writing isn't to different. 
> 
> warning: there is a bit of gore in this chapter.

His hellhound appeared beside him, licking his cheek in a playful manner “Hey buddy” he passed his fingers through his coat “You aren’t hungry yet are you?” he chuckled as he heard the whine “Remember what I asked of you when you bite Erica? Well I need you to initiate the plan in an hour” he locked eyes with his canine “Don’t fail me” as soon as the hellhound appeared he disappeared. Once again leaving him in the car alone. Which was immensely boring especially since the car wasn’t even turned on he couldn’t at least distract himself with pitiful music.

 

He let out a deep sigh as he slouched in his seat. The sigil was still burning but it was tolerable, whatever concoction the Emissary made worked which did surprise him. He had to remind himself to keep tabs on the man and the abilities he possessed. 

 

“You don’t hate me do you?” Beleth’s voice filtered into his ears as if he was leaning right beside him but he was completely alone in the car.

 

“I want to kill you” He answered bitterly “ But I am curious of your plan”

 

“At least now you know they aren’t going to kill you. I do admire that alpha she oozes power, we could have used her in the war” Beleth lamented almost in a pitiful voice.

 

He snorted imagining Talia Hale in any war of the caliber that they’ve witnessed and participated, “It would be a sight to see” He closed his eyes again letting himself lull to sleep, the boredom was overbearing.

 

* * *

 

 He woke up when he heard the car tires screech against the pavement he wasn’t at the Hale house but his own, the confusion must have been evident on his face when Derek spoke up “You’ve had a rough night and we know how important it is to be surrounded by family” his voice was as soft as butter. Derek acted as if he was afraid that Stiles would bolt any second or hide in a cave for the rest of his life. 

 

“We told your mother you felt a bit ill” Talia announced from the front seat, she was reading a journal very intently, he assumes looking for answers he knows she will not find.

 

He glanced towards his home, he reached for the door handle already being able to see his demons peering from his window. He had to remind himself not to roll his eyes or scoff. “Thank you again for everything and –“ He glanced over his shoulder looking directly a Derek “Be safe”.

 

The closer he got to his front door, the overwhelming smell of decay and death permeated the air for an instance he felt a bit of fear for his parents but when he walked inside they were both in the living room but they did seem worried.

 

“Genim, my baby boy are you alright?” he felt his face being cradled between warm hands as his mother pressed chaste kisses all over his face, he could hear his father chuckle behind him.

 

“Yeah mom, it must have been something I ate earlier. Don’t worry I’m fine” He gave her his best reassuring smile because the sickness he had smelled earlier wafting from her had intensified in such a short period. “I just need some sleep but I promise if I don’t feel better by the morning I’ll tell you, scouts honor”

 

“Alright Claud, let the boy get some much needed sleep. He looks like he needs it” The man clasped a hand over his shoulder giving him a comforting squeeze

 

“Aw dad, you wound me” He placed a hand over his heart pouting in the process.

 

* * *

 

As he got closer to his bedroom the odor started suffocating him, when he closed his bedroom door behind him he understood why the smell was so intense. Dead demons were piled on his floor, red and black blood staining his carpet. He noticed that the majority of them had a brand burned onto their forehead.

 

“Explain” His voice was rough as his eyes began being devoured by blackness as he looked at the two standing near the window, it was evident from where he was standing that they were shaking.

 

“We found a pit shielded by wards, when we destroyed them the smell started expanding” She explained quickly

 

“Their souls have been eaten, there aren’t any traces of them from the few we could identify and we researched the brand it’s -” the boy began explaining but was cut off by the permanent memory burned into Stiles mind.    

 

“A blocker, prevents your soul from transferring, I’m very aware of those except these are rudimentary” He responded “may I ask why are they in my room?” he walked forward squatting down as he examined the first body, a little girl her blonde hair was soaked in red, the brand had been carved into her calve unlike the others. Her nails had been ripped off and a piece of her flesh was missing.

 

“We know how… _particular_ you are about keeping appearance, we knew if we left the bodies like that, the pack of werewolves would notice” the boy answered warily.

 

“So we brought them here, we know your room barricades the smell of sulfur” the girl completed, both of them stood in silence waiting.  

 

“wow, well done” he was never one to not ignore a job well done and he recognized their quick thinking earning a calm expression from them. “Have you found anything they have in common?” he pushed the body to the side while grabbing the next one. Grabbing the skull between his hands turning her face to look at him, he noticed her eyes were missing, ripped out. “They all seem personal in a sense, it would be a waste of time to torture each individually for the fun of it. The process of trapping a soul is already excruciating to the vessel”

 

“It’s overkill?” the girl kneeled down poking her finger into an open hole where the man’s heart would be, bringing the blood up to her mouth and sucking it.

 

“Yes, the pain you experience with the curse additionally the killing in itself by not being able to escape, it feels as if you’re experiencing Valer’s tortures but quadruple it”

 

“Valer freaks me out” the boy answered, pushing a dead hand out of the way as he moved to examine the other decaying body.

 

“He should, I taught him” He gave the both of them a feral grin. He noticed they were becoming more open to him but that didn’t mean that he would trust them so easily, too many times he had been fooled by other demons because of their hunger for power.

 

“Well then I’m afraid of you too” the boy answered nonchalantly, but he could smell the boys growing fear “Hey this one has a number burned into his pelvis” the boy turned the body so the others could see it, carved by what Stiles assumes is a knife.

 

“6A7N” He was left absolutely perplexed, as much as he thought about it he couldn’t come up with an answer to those numbers “See if any other body has it”

 

“9A1N” she answered looking behind a girls ear

 

“I’ve got another, 3A9N” the boy said as he grabbed a person’s foot examining his sole.

 

“They’re guinea pigs” He responded in understanding “they’re being tested. The question now is for what and why” he hummed as he swayed on the balls of his feet letting his claws appear and disappear “Whoever they are, they know how to mask their scent because the signatures left here are foreign to me, I can’t smell a soul associated to it”

 

“You’d think they’d be proud to declare their doing” the girl ripped a finger off of a body and processed to chew on it as if it were a French fry “I mean this gives you major props” she said between chews.

 

“Totally” the boy joined the girl by tearing a piece of flesh, chewing on it while blood exploded on his chin and fingers. Stiles had to take a deep breath because he forgot he was talking with children essentially.

 

“Alright take what you want, leave some for the dogs and the rest I’ll get ride of it” He clapped his hand as he stood up, letting the black lines appear over his body, soothing his bones. It had been too long since he let his inner self-surface.

 

“Thank you” they responded in unison as they tipped their head down a bit, disappearing into thin air alongside with three bodies.

 

* * *

 

In the early morning he inspected the mark still seething on his skin, he wish he could heal it and get it over with it but every time he tried to touch it the pain doubled. Leaning down, letting his forehead touch the cool surface of the sink, he took a deep breath “Please tell me you are almost done with your beacon because being the portal is getting boring”

 

“Aw brother no need to be so sad, think of it this way you’re getting stronger by being the main vessel for so many passing to this clearing. Maybe you’ll be as strong as me” the man winked, letting his hand rest over Stiles neck.

 

He chuckled “I would never want to be stronger than you, your place is the throne. You don’t have to worry about me trying to do anything heinous I promise” he turned to look at Beleth, he was his brother. Someone he admired greatly and knew of his character.

 

“I know, I do trust you” Beleth gave him a big smile, his fangs poking out as well. “But don’t worry, the plan needs a few finishing touches and the sigil will disappear!” he gave him a pat on the head

 

“You’re always too cheery” He glanced back at the floor, watching the lines travel around his thighs and calves, the dark magic pulsating with each connection made.

 

“It’s my charm but I do believe you are running late for school” His voice was definitely too cheery.

 

* * *

 

“It looks like you didn’t sleep at all” he closed his locker turning to look at puppy face Scott who was poking him in the cheek

 

“Are you saying I don’t look beautiful today?” he let himself express a yawn, cracking his back as well. Everyone around them had their nose deep in a book or their phone. He was convinced the residents of Beacons Hills were completely oblivious to everything supernatural. Glancing back to Scott he had a tint of a sorrowful expression, Stiles grabbed his hand “It’s okay Scott, I’m okay. Now come on. We don’t want you missing the pop quiz now do we?” he gave him a cheeky wink.

 

Scott gave him a big dopy smile as he held Stiles hand which disappeared the instant he heard the word “Did you say pop quiz?! What?! How –when did he talk about quizzes this week?” Scott flailed a bit as his eyes started panicking.

 

“Breath Scott, don’t worry we’ve been studying and I have faith in you. You’ll do fine. Just don’t forget to relax first, you know take deep breathes, think of kitties or maybe Isaac just don’t get too distracted” He gave Scott’s hand another squeeze, it was almost comical the situation he was living at the moment. He could honestly say he never pictured he would be here now, trying to calm down a werewolf because of pop quiz.

 

“You’re right, I’ve got this. I can totally do this” Scott puffed his chest as he walked more determinately towards the classroom “you’re going to ace this”

 

“Keep that mantra Scotty” Stiles let himself smile, a genuine one. Watching Scott stress over something so frivolous, he admired how the boy gave it his all. He wanted to show his worth to the world and be someone but at the same time he was able to fight creatures in the dark and protect those he cares about.

He was getting an idea on why Scott’s soul was so pure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the comments about liking the story and asking for updates again i'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone it has been a very long time since i've lasted updated, truthfully i didn't think i would write or continue any of my stories. All though i do love them and had so many ideas in the beginning. My mental health hasn't been the greatest and i have had zero motivation to do anything specially try to write. It would make me feel like failure when i couldn't come up with something i thought was worth reading but i would also feel bad when someone was interested in the story and i didn't deliver an update. 
> 
> I truthfully don't want to get anyone's hopes up of a next update anytime soon because i don't want to make anyone feel like i'm lying. Maybe i'll update the next two weeks or the next month, depression makes everything very fickle and i do apologize. 
> 
> I also wanted to thank everyone who has enjoyed this story so far, who has given it kudos and written comments requesting for more and just that they liked it, thank you.
> 
> I hope the writing isn't so different i tried to keep true to what i had written before. I'm also sorry it's so short.

He hadn’t felt genuine nervousness in years as he sat outside watching the leaves sway slightly as the wind picked up around him. He noticed he has felt more emotions during his stay in Beacon Hills compared to his previous travels. It was almost as if his humanity was coming back, something he knew was impossible. In this vessel he had only known destruction that was all he craved, a hunger that that was never quenched. Being cursed inside that futile box, no longer having the ability to die. Always in the same vessel with the same scars coating his body.

 

The betrayal had run deep down his core, he had grown to believe he was unstoppable that absolutely no one could take him down or ever outwit him. His name was feared in all seven hells. He was the birth father of modern torture, outweighing Grimels archaic methods. One of his disciples, Valer was the most feared enforcer to exist. The putrid soul he had collected as trophies were enviable, he had everything at his disposal but he had become entitled. When you lose fear, things start to slip away without a care he had become a fool.

 

He was brought out of his memories by the faint scent of pinecones. He raised his gaze from the ground seeing Derek’s Camaro drive closer towards him. As he gave the man a small wave he felt warmth slowly envelop his soul, old wounds ripping at the seams. He had so many questions still _why Derek, what made him special_ he wanted to solve the puzzle before him. There were moments when it all felt so familiar almost as if he had already live this life before.

 

“Hey, you ready?” Derek grinned as he leaned towards the side of the door to face him better. He wasn’t in a uniform today considering it was his day off. He had a red sweater hugging his torso, the one Laura had picked out for him in the morning.

 

“Are you doubting my cooking abilities? Because I feel like you are?” He gave him a smirk as he sat down passing his seatbelt across his chest. He had already been scolded too many times from Derek and his own father about not wearing it. He leaned back taking the familiarity of the man in front of him “I hope you have an appetite and haven’t been eating snacks” he raised an eyebrow “we both know you have a sweet tooth”

 

“I wouldn’t dare, I’ve been waiting months to try your food” Derek let his hand fall towards Stiles giving it a slight squeeze, feelings his callous fingers against his skin.

 

“You’ve tasted my food before” he had been taking copious amounts of sweets to the Hale house especially after Laura kept asking for his help. He watched as Derek’s hand retreated back to the steering wheel, feeling the car come back alive underneath him.

 

“Not the same thing, this time you’re making it for me”

 

* * *

 

“You’re making me nervous man” Stiles chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder. Derek huffed in his seat as he leaned forward resting his elbows against the cold counter watching as Stiles moved elegantly around the kitchen almost as if he was floating “You don’t get nervous” Derek said nonchalantly.

 

Stiles hummed in acknowledgment, he let the silence settle between them. After being alive for so long he relished in moments of peacefulness with individuals who he didn’t feel were malicious or going to attack him in any given moment. He didn’t have many moments like this in his current lifetime.

 

Derek’s voiced filter into his ears “it smells amazing” his voice startled him feeling Derek’s hot breath against his cheek, why didn’t he notice that Derek was standing right behind him, when did he become so accustom to the mans presence “try not to give me a heart attack before I finish our food” he could feel the warmth against his back. Why did he start letting his guard down so much when he was in a room with Derek, what made him so different?

 

Derek grinned, “Whatever you say Stiles”

 

* * *

 

“Do you like it?” He asked almost timidly surprising himself on how much he wanted Derek to like his food, to approve of what he provided him. Every time he was alone with him so many emotions bubbled to the surface, emotions he had long ago forgotten. In certain moments Derek’s soul felt so familiar almost a faint memory that he couldn’t quite remember in its entirety.

 

Derek wiped his mouth with the floral napkin setting it aside as he gazed into Stiles eyes from across the table, hearing Stiles heartbeat thumping “Of course I do, that was never in question” he gave him a warm smile.

 

“Good” Stiles took another bite, letting Derek’s words settle something within.

 

“Are you okay?” Derek asked tentatively. It was subtle at first, tiny tells that if you didn’t pay attention, you wouldn’t notice. He had assumed it was because of what had happened the prior week but it was something different. He had paid attention to him the times he had been over but he never felt comfortable asking in front of the others.

 

“What? Of course I am?” Stiles answered, his eyebrows furrowing as he replayed the entire week trying to remember if he had done something out of the ordinary. He hadn’t acted differently from what he can remember. He had kept his antics to a minimum considering the wave of creatures appearing around town. He had asked Beleth not to bother the station or hospital.

 

“You don’t have to pretend with me,” Derek said softly

 

“I… – I know” he gave him a small smile.

 

Deep down he knew.

 

* * *

 

“We’re lucky” the man said, as they watched them from across the yard, they had been fortunate to not pop in as planned. They blended in well with humans considering their meat suits were troubled teens with no family.

 

She turned to the boy next to her, “How so?” she aimlessly ran her fingers against the raised skin across her wrist, this vessel was so troubled she was certain if they hadn’t offered this soul the deal they would have died.

 

“We were chosen to serve the eldest demon, he has been revered by even Beleth himself. I had been told he was ruthless, soulless as vicious as they come but as much as he is cruel he is loyal” he observed as the werewolf moved towards the kitchen still chatting away.

 

“Do you know why he was cursed?”

 

“No but I fear whoever did, imagine taking on an almost immortal being and being able to curse him for so many decades inside Pandora’s box” He had given so much thought on what would happen if that demon would resurface, what would happen to the humans and creatures in this town.

 

“Do you think he trusts us?” she asked, it was something she had wondered, she hadn’t been tortured or demeaned like with others before him.

 

“I do although he will probably never admit it” He crossed his arms over his chest feeling the strain in his shoulders.

 

“He knows we are here right?”

 

“Of course he does and he most certainly can hear us as well” he sighed

  

* * *

 

“Those idiots” he murmured bitterly, glancing towards the back window. Watching them in the middle of the day standing like idiots in the middle of the forest at least they had the decency to cloak their scent and they hadn’t just appeared in his upstairs bedroom.

 

“What?” Derek asked with a hint of laughter

 

“Nothing” he answered quickly, berating himself on the inside for his carelessness ”hey do you want to go for a walk?” he got up from the bar stool, he started feeling as if he was being suffocated, almost as if the walls were closing in on him.

 

Derek kept his gaze on Stiles searching for something he couldn’t quite define “alright” he turned back towards the sink storing the last cleaned plate “we have time, we wouldn’t want you to get in trouble now do we” he cocked an eyebrow as he headed towards the edge of the room where Stiles was standing keys already in hand.

 

“Is an officer of the law hinting that I skip school? Scandalous. What would the town say” he smirked

 

“Shut up Stiles, come on” he grabbed his wrist pulling him towards the front door. He could feel Stiles warmth radiate towards his own palm. He still doesn’t know what he was doing, what this was turning into but he didn’t want to ruin it. Even his own mother had noticed something was changing. Erica’s constant remarks after Stiles would leave, even the night Boyd sought him out to give him his own words of encouragement. Things were happening around him without his control but he didn’t fear them. He only feared himself, he had pushed so many others away before Stiles came along. So what made this different?

 

“Big guy, normally people walk side by side” Stiles pulled him back so that they were matched in pace “Also if you really wanted to just hold my hand you could have asked” He laced their fingers together, feeling heat creep across his cheeks, he felt so young, so vulnerable.

 

He tipped his head back, a chuckle escaping his throat making his entire torso shake. That’s what was different, Stiles. “You caught me”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading


	7. Chapter 7

“What the fuck is this!?” Erica spat as blood splattered across her face, wiping the blood off her mouth with her sleeve. A large metallic orb stood suspended in the air, pulsating almost as if it were alive. The moment Kira and herself had stepped into the room they followed Lydia into blood started bursting from the sphere coating the entirety of the walls.

 

“I’ve never seen anything like it” Kira answered, she had already been texting the pack since Lydia’s eyes started glazing over “Derek says not touch it, he’s on his way” she glanced towards the door, students were still walking by almost as if they couldn’t hear or see anything that was happening. “I think they’re sigils on the wall, boxing us in like a glass box” she could faintly see fire burning from within the walls.

 

“Great” A growl started building in Erica’s throat as Lydia started edging herself closer towards the object “Lydia I swear if you don’t fucking stop walking – “ Lydia abruptly stopped, turning to stare directly at Erica, her eyes lifeless “It’ll be okay, just accept it“ she raised her arm pointing directly towards the door “he’s here”

 

“What are you - “ the door flew open revealing a pitch-black hallway with no one in sight. “Where did everyone go?” Kira whispered grabbing onto Erica’s jacket. Chains started rattling against the lockers echoing down the corridor. Cold air started filling the room accompanied by a putrid smell. “Stay close” Erica whispered. Screeches pierced the air shaking them to the bone.

 

* * *

 

Isaac ran down the crowded corridor, chest heaving as he rushed between students. He had been taking a makeup exam when he was finally able to read the entire group chat, he could feel the dread building in his stomach. Finally seeing Derek’s figure jump out from the rest of the student body skidding to a stop before the entire group “What happened?”

 

Derek stood arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows furrowed “We can’t find them. Lydia, Erica and Kira disappeared” he stared into the empty classroom, no lingering scents, no chemo-signals, nothing. The blood Kira had mentioned was nowhere to be found. He didn’t want to alarm anyone further but the pack bonds connecting them, as beta and alpha were so faint he could barely feel them.

 

Boyd’s anger was palpable as he felt himself losing his last instance of control, he could feel his claws piercing his palms berating himself for not being there. Derek moved to stand beside him placing a hand over Boyd’s shoulder, instantly anchoring him to reality “Laura is waiting outside, you have permission to leave. I’ll keep you updated” Boyd took a deep breath nodding in agreement as he stiffly moved towards the entrance.

 

“We’re fucked aren’t we?” Jackson grunted out, Allison smacked his chest scoffing at his insensitivity “What do we do now Derek?”

 

Derek let out a deep sigh rolling his shoulders back “Allison can you call their parents telling them they’re going to be with you for the night, we need time before anything drastic happens”

 

Allison nodded, pulling out her phone scrolling down her contact list “Alright, I’ll tell them we’re having a sleepover to study” she moved away from the group holding the phone against her ear.

 

“What about us?” Scott moved side to side in an anxious manner, leaning closer towards Issac side.

 

“All of you are going to have to stick together, don’t go anywhere by yourself. We don’t know the reason on why they were taken if it was deliberate or mere coincidence all though that’s very unlikely. After class all of you are to come directly home, we need to maintain appearances” Derek looked at each of his betas waiting for them to confirm his orders, a familiar scent reached his senses looking towards the other end of the hallway seeing a familiar face “And don’t leave Stiles alone” he returned the wave the younger man gave him.

 

* * *

 

Stiles sat near the edge of the field drawing pad in hand, surrounded by other students trying to replicate the forest in front of them. Contrary to what others might think of him, he enjoys the fine things in life. The ethereal silence inside your mind while you observes nature’s intrinsic designs, their was a design the humans had called[ Fibonacci](https://goo.gl/images/hP7cBq). He had to give God the recognition he deserved with this one. He was a man of few pleasures and this was one of them.

 

After a few moments he placed the notepad on the grass beside him, cracking his knuckles as he laid back staring directly at the sky watching the clouds pass by letting his eyes flutter closed. He heard a heavy sigh beside him as someone plopped down next to him “I hate this” he heard the boy grumble.

 

He cracked an eye open glancing to the side “Well all you’ve done is draw a very poorly lopsided tree” Stiles gave him a cheeky smile

 

“Fuck off” Liam growled out, baring his teeth as he turned back to stare at the horizon.

 

“You’re so scary” he pulled himself to sitting position moving his neck side to side feeling his muscles stretch “You believe you’re a petrifying wolf but in reality you’re puppy with no bite” he nudged the boys knee “When are you going to talk to Derek?”

 

The silence that followed already gave him an answer “Fuck off” Liam answered quieter this time.

 

“You’re so eloquent” Stiles sighed as he moved to stand up “Class is over, see you around. Don’t go biting peoples heads off” how that boy has been able to avoid any adept werewolf that could tell he wasn’t entirely human is beyond him. He thought it was quite ironic that he would be the one to run into the feral boy in the middle of the night and now he became the protector of the boy’s secret.

 

As Stiles walked towards the school grounds he felt an electric pulse rip through the air giving him goosebumps. After the apparition of so various creatures appearing it wasn’t a strange occurrence but this one lingered in the air. Glancing behind him he could see Liam shaking his head as he pressed his palm against his forehead, he hadn’t been the only one to feel it.

 

Heading down the corridor, the smell of pinecones started growing stronger with each step he took. He rounded the corner and he wasn’t a teensiest bit surprised when he locked eyes with Derek down the hall, he raised his hand to say hello to the man feeling warm when he returned the gesture.    

 

* * *

 

“Hey is everything okay? You seem on edge” Stiles moved closer to Scott as they sat in the back of the classroom, he noticed the moment the boy entered the room he reeked of desperation.

 

“Uh yeah, totally man” Scott mustered up the most reassuring smile he could, considering the circumstances. “You know how things are with you know” Scott made pretend fangs with his index fingers. “I was wondering what are you doing after class?”

 

“Why?” Stiles asked raising an eyebrow, the sudden interest wasn’t strange but the fact that Scott still smelled like anguish bothered him a bit.

 

“Just wondering” Scott answered quickly “Soo?” he gave Stiles his patented puppy eyes that tended to always work.

 

Stiles gave him a dubious look “fine, I was planning on staying in. Dad has the night off so we were all going to have dinner together and watch a movie, it’s been a while since we’ve been able to do that”.

 

“Cool, cool” Scott nodded, scribbling notes absent-mindedly. There was no need to worry about Stiles getting hurt or in trouble. He would be with the Sheriff and the man wouldn’t let his only son wonder outside especially by himself. “No exploring out in the dark?”

 

“That was one time” Stiles grumbled as he started playing with his pen “I was hungry” he heard Scott chuckle. He decided to let Scott pay attention considering exams were around the corner and he wouldn’t want to give the boy any unnecessary stress. He glanced outside watching his hellhound frolic around the field, _mighty beasts huh_ he hadn’t talked to Beleth yet last he heard he was busy controlling the up rise that started to surge up in his absence surely heads were going to roll. “Hey isn’t Erica suppose to be in this class?”

 

Scott didn’t raise his gaze from his notebook “She had to leave early, Derek’s doing this weird training thing. He couldn’t take all of us so he’s doing it in groups”

 

He nodded in understanding he leaned against the table resting his chin against his palm waiting for the day to pass.

 

* * *

 

“Sweetie, do you want cupcakes or muffins?” Claudia asked as she entered the living room looking quite refreshing although the scent of illness clinger on to her. 

 

“Both…?” he answered.

 

Claudia giggled as she brushed her fingers through his hair “I do remember a certain boy giving his father quite a stern talking to about eating too much sweets” she grabbed the apron laying on the counter placing it over her head “how about I start on dinner, you finish your homework and than you can help me with dessert?”

 

“Sounds like a plan “ He waited till she turned back to busy herself, he raised his gaze letting his eyes bleed black as he took in his mother’s form, the disease was growing uncontrollably, slowly reaching every inch of her body. He admired his mother’s strength all though she must being going through immense pain she never shows it. He summoned his demons up to his room, projecting himself upstairs before them.

 

“I need you to collect some ingredients, do it as quickly as you can understand? I also require fresh blood, pureblood ideally newborn” before he passed the long list that entailed ingredients such as fairy wings and charcoal he paused “a living recipient” he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes sir” the girl answered bowing her head in understanding.

 

He tipped his head back as he stared up towards the ceiling “Before I go, what are your names? I’ve never asked” he glanced at them from the side, taking in their bewilderment

 

They both stared at each other before looking back at him “My name’s Constantine, and this is William, sir”

 

“Alright, thank you for what you’ve done so far” fazing back to the living room hearing his mother sing from the kitchen brought a certain level of contentment “What if we make key lime pie?”

 

Claudia paused resting her hip against the counter “hmm” she lightly tapped her index finger against her chin recounting the ingredients she had in her pantry “we could do that” she turned around giving him a big smile “we can definitely do that”

 

* * *

 

Talia rounded the table carrying a handful of books, after Boyd had returned home barely uttering a word and when Derek shortly followed on his arrival what he had told them had left them baffled. She took it upon herself to seek the family vault to search family journals to see if anyone had ever encountered anything alike.

 

“You can’t sense them?” Peter’s voice filtered from inside the office, he stood in the corner of the room near the large window watching all the betas training in the backyard.

 

“Barely, it’s almost as if it were muffled. I can’t perceive their emotions or locate where they are. I can only tell that they’re alive”

 

 _But in what condition_ Peter thought to himself, it wasn’t necessary to say it out loud with the way Derek curled in on himself he knew.

 

“Hey cheer up pup, we’ll find them” Laura squeezed his shoulder giving him a warm reassuring smile “we’ve got this okay?” She waited till Derek relaxed under her touch. She guided him towards the couch, patting his shoulders as she moved to sit on the armrest keeping her hand over the back of his neck.

 

Their mother walked in heels clanking against the hardwood floor as she passed each of them two to three journals “We will need to revise all these diaries, they’re passed down generation to generation transcribing each creatures they’ve encountered and conquered. Your father and brothers we’ll come over later with the rest” she moved to sit behind her desk pulling up the first leather book in front of her.

 

“How many more are there?” Laura asked as she skimmed the pages

 

“112” Talia responded as she started reading.

 

“112?” Laura repeated dryly.

 

Talia ignored her eldest daughter, “Deaton, can you please explain to them what occurred this evening?” Talia raised her voice. On cue Deaton entered the room carrying a folder underneath his arm.

 

“Of course Alpha Hale” he revered his head towards the small group in front of him “This evening at a similar time that Kira reported the orb, there was an electrical pulse that was reported by many magical creatures, they said they felt a lingering fear in the air that placed them on edge. Additionally when I was in my office I heard all the dogs whimpering the moment I felt the pulse”

 

“Essentially whatever this is, it’s tremendously powerful” Peter answered.

 

“You’re correct, to be felt at such a grand scale by so many creatures it’s daunting” Deaton opened the folder pulling out various photocopies, “what I’ve been able to recollect from Kira’s text messages in such a short time all the possibilities relate to fables. Tales shared down storytellers, with the Hale journals we’ll be able to collaborate the information”

 

“It’s going to be a long night kiddos” Matthew, one of the eldest sons strolled in carrying two large boxes “hope you’re ready. Alric is making coffee because we know how baby Der needs he’s caffeine” he gave the group a large smile as he moved to peck his mother’s cheek. Placing the boxes on the ground moving to sit beside his younger brother ruffling his hair as he said “Don’t carry the burden by yourself, we are all here for you”

 

* * *

 

 Stiles sat against his bed letting his true self take form, black scales littering his body letting out a content sigh as he closed his eyes. Tracing absentmindedly the scars littering his chest and abdomen reminding his time down below, flashbacks to his despairs rang in his ears. He placed his hand over his heart, feeling his rhythmic heartbeat “I’m still here”  

Being called by his mother he placed his shirt of his head heading towards the door, he could hear his father's car being parked in the driveway.

 

* * *

 

His father reached across the table softly squeezing Claudia’s hand “The food was phenomenal Claud“ Stiles watched as his mother blushed. It was quite interesting seeing them interact. He hadn't seen love, actual romantic love, love where the other was willing to do anything for that person in centuries. Derek's face appeared in his mind, could this be different, what would happen when the man found out his true self, that he wasn't just a human but a demon. Would he feel betrayed, disgusted and why was he so worried.

 

"Stiles made the pie" Claudia proudly declared "I'm going to go get it" His father made a gesture for her to sit still "I'll get it, the both of you have outdone yourselves" he felt happiness at that compliment. All though they weren't his parents, they still were in a way and after so many months he appreciated their approval and kindness. They always pushed him to be better and congratulated when he triumphed. He didn't want this warmth to leave him.

 

* * *

 

Back in his bedroom he sat on his bed, as he spoke a large book made of human flesh appeared before him. Skimming through the pages he landed on the page he was looking for, he needed to make sure the ritual was done correctly to completely cleanse the sickness from his mother. He needed to tailor it to a human or it wouldn’t be successful. Scribbling down notes or reminders that he needed.

 

He raised his gaze towards his window, tilting his head to the side as he felt someone enter his territory. He made everything conspicuous disappear, making re appear his computer in front of him. He heard three soft taps against the window but he already knew who it was. Hearing his bed squeak as he stood up “hello?” he whispered as he mimicked his movements to appear scared.

 

“Stiles, it’s me” Derek’s muffled voice was heard from the other side.

 

“Derek?” Stiles moved towards his voice, pulling back the curtain as he stared at the man before him, opening the window moving to the side so Derek can walk in.

 

“What are you doing here?” Finally being able to see his face clearly in the light he could recognize the despair in his eyes “Are you okay?”

 

Derek appeared slouched as he moved to sit at the edge of the bed “Can I - …” he pinched the bridge of his nose “Can I just –“ Stiles moved to sit beside him smelling the disappointment, remorse and torment. He didn’t like seeing Derek this way, he gently moved to hold Derek’s hand in his own, his thumb rubbing the inside of his wrist. “Do you want to watch friends?”

  

* * *

 

They stood before the open window after a few hours Derek was going to head back home, his attitude was lighter and thankfully he was able to make Derek's mood even a tad better than before “Whatever is going on, know that I’m here for you alright?” Stiles unconsciously placed his hand over Derek’s cheek, his thumb softly rubbing his cheek. Derek leaned into the touch basking in Stiles warmth and kindness “thank you” Derek placed his hand over Stiles.

 

He watched as Derek closed his eyes, he almost seemed a bit at peace “Don’t go do anything crazy, big guy” a few moments later Derek fluttered his eyes open moving closer in till they where inches apart. Stiles breath got caught in his throat. From this distance he could see the specks in Derek’s green kaleidoscope eyes it felt so intimate. Everything felt too warm and overwhelming. His skin was vibrating at the ghostly touches by Derek it was as if he thought Stiles would implode if he touched him.

 

Derek’s breath hit his face “I- “ he felt Derek’s touch against his waist, slowly pulling him closer giving Stiles the time to pull back if he wanted to. He placed his hand over Derek’s chest feeling the cotton texture beneath his fingers. Everything was burning inside him, it felt like a hurricane was brewing in his stomach.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Derek asked, his eyes so earnest and vulnerable, it broke something inside him, rushing him with emotions that made his fingers numb. He didn’t trust his voice, he nodded as he licked his lips, watching Derek follow the moment with a hunger that only a wolf could invoke.

   

Derek leaned closer softly pressing his lips against Stiles, almost melting into the touch, It was so cautious and soft. Everything else blurred and felt muffled. As he breathed in, the man alone overwhelmed his senses. Gripping Derek’s shirt between his fingers feeling the urgency rise. Tentatively parting his lips, feeling the warmth of Derek’s mouth. He could taste him and in that moment he knew he could never get enough. Derek growled softly, low in his throat as he flushed Stiles even closer.

 

His mouth started to tingle because of Derek’s stubble but that didn’t matter. His heart kept beating faster, feeling Derek’s touch burned him. He fisted Derek's shirt trying to close any distance as much as possible.

 

He didn’t want to stop.

 

Finally pulling back, both men breathless as they stared into each other’s eyes. Derek raising his hand, tracing Stiles swollen lips “you taste so good” the man’s voice was hoarse and low.

 

Stiles felt his cheeks warm up in response “Der-“ Derek’s phone rang, startling and breaking the moment between them. Derek sighed as he pulled out his phone, his hand still on Stiles face stroking his cheek “Hey Laura, yeah…I understand I’ll be right there, don’t do anything stupid”

 

“You have to go huh?” Stiles chuckled as he watched Derek pout. “I’m not going to disappear on you big guy, I promise” he pressed a quick peck on Derek’s lips savoring his taste just for a few instants.

 

Derek gave him a big openhearted smile as he pulled back “I’ll be back” he moved towards the window holding onto Stiles hand, lifting their conjoined hands to kiss the back of Stiles hand "and thank you for talking with me so openly" 

Watching Derek jump from the second floor smoothly running towards the forest with a new air to him. He touched his own lips still tingling, he didn’t think they would end up kissing and that it would be so wonderful he wanted to forget the details of the differences they had, he just wanted to focus on the happiness he was feeling.

 

* * *

 

“She’s gone” Cora’s voice was hollow as she gripped the ground beneath her, everything had happened so fast. She had been so stupid, they where patrolling the preserve making sure the sigils protecting their land were still intact. When they reached the northern border the air around them started dropping rapidly, beams of lights broke through the forest blinding them momentarily.

 

_“Keep your eyes open” Laura yelled as she crouched down claws and fangs elongating._

Her entire frame trembled in anger. She had failed so immensely, punching the ground till her knuckles started bruising. She felt hands pulling her back she didn’t have the strength to fight against them.

 

“Cora you need to breath” Derek held his younger sister against his chest “Listen to my voice” Cora’s breaths were labored as she clenched Derek’s forearm breaking his skin with her claws. He made a shushing noise “It’s okay” he rocked them back and forth. Alric appeared crouching down beside himt “Take her home, we’ll keep investigating”

 

* * *

 

Derek sat beside Cora’s bed holding her hand as she stared absently at the wall. “They took her Derek” Cora’s voice trembled as she squeezed her eyes tightly closed “and it’s my fault” Cora moved her face away from Derek, she felt so awful and pitiful. Laura's face etched into her brain. She hadn't notice that they were behind her in till Laura placed herself between them.

 

“Laura’s strong, she’s one of the fiercest out of all of us. She knew what she was doing and wherever she is, she’s most likely with Kira, Erica and Lydia” Derek caressed her hair “Do you think Laura would have let anything happen to you? Do you think any of us would let anything happen to you” he kept his voice as soft as possible

 

Cora placed her arm over face, hiding in the crook of her arm. “I know but – “ tears staining her cheeks. “I’m sorry” she whispered.

 

* * *

 

“Cora’s finally asleep” Derek cracked his knuckles as he walked into the living room, the whole pack was splayed all through the room. Their mother had decided to stay with her to keep the nightmares away as she put it.

 

“They’ve taken four of our pack, I think we can safely say we’re definitely unequivocally one hundred percent being targeted” Malia dragged a hand down her face “Taking an alpha isn’t an easy thing to do and we still don’t fucking know what it is” she tilted her head up staring at the ceiling, her arms crossed over her chest. Her inner coyote whined at all the distress going around her, watching Cora scream in agony when Laura disappeared.

 

“Language” Alric spoke up, passing the pages on the journal he was reading through “We’ve gone through many journals, Deaton is still looking into the last thirty. We’ll find something”

 

“I hope you’re right” She answered back.

 

The air felt tense and heavy around them. All though the eldest sons tried to keep a positive outlook, it was extremely difficult considering the circumstances. “We need a plan” Derek pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on “We can’t risk more abductions, clearly are plan isn’t working even being in groups doesn’t assure anything”

 

“We need to find a weakness” Allison looked at Derek “but how? We still don’t know what is it, why it’s taking people and how it used Lydia as a puppet”

 

Alric dropped two large books on Scott’s lap “Start reading up we can’t only relay solely on the journals. Allison if you could tell your father to bring the bestiary as well, even though I doubt hunters have encounter something to this caliber we have nothing to lose”

 

As they sat in silence Derek kept replaying what had happened, something wasn't adding up. Why go after three betas and than abduct an alpha. There where four groups out in the preserve why pick that one. He turned to look at the open door connecting to where Cora was resting "They were after Cora, they weren't after Laura"

 

"What?" Matthew said as he chewed on a pen "They took Laura"

 

"Yes but Cora said they where behind her and Laura got in the way. They wanted to take Cora and got Laura instead" Derek crossed his legs feeling as if it were coming together, they still had many questions but they were learning something as well. "They wanted four betas, not an alpha. Why? Alphas are more powerful

 

"Maybe too powerful?" Boyd joined the conversation moving to sit beside Derek "It must be harder to control a full fleshed alpha compared to a beta, even if they're skilled"

 

"The both of you could be right" Peter pondered it for a bit "They've only taken women as well" 

 

"But what does it mean?" Malia said exasperated.

 

Alric threw a book in her face "We have more variables now, look"

 

* * *

 

“Sup Scotty” Stiles yawned as he laid on his bed “Are you okay?” he cracked opened his eyes staring at the alarm clock on his bedside that read five in the morning. He waited for Scott’s response patiently.

 

“Yeah, I just wanted to know if you were okay” Scott said urgently.

 

Stiles smiled in the darkness “I’m okay what about you? I mean you usually don’t call at this hour not that I’m complaining” He yawned once again.

 

“I am just – had a bad dream” Scott replied with a pause a long outtake of breath followed.    

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Stiles asked earnestly.

 

“It’s okay, I have to go. Bye Stiles”

 

“Scott – “ Stiles stared at his phone as the screen turned black. He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared in the dark, something was definitely wrong. He felt as if he was being blocked by something almost like a dome of darkness was keeping him out. He sat up in bed “Beleth” a pair of eyes in the darkness stared back at him.

 

“It’s been a long time brother” the room lights flickered on, showing the man covered in dried blood, two large scars across his face still pouring blood. Stiles quickly stood up “You’re still reckless I see” he made a cloth appear pressing it against the gashes.

 

Beleth chuckled as he watched Stiles fret for him “Everything has been taken care of” he gave him an amused look as Stiles made him hold his own wound as he went looking for a first aid kit.

 

“All dead I presume” Stiles grabbed the kit from under his breath “You might be the king of hell but that doesn’t mean you’re indestructible“ He poured the ointment on a cotton ball moving Beleth’s hand away.

 

“You act like a worried mother” Beleth smiled as Stiles proceeded to slap the gauze with an emotionless face “But we do have a problem”

 

“What?” Stiles asked as he put away the medical kit. Turning back to face Beleth as he watched him sit down at his desk.

 

He leaned back touching the gauze on his face “An ancient has been summoned” Beleth said quite casually considering what an ancient entitled. “You’re being serious?” Stiles sat at the end of the bed, hands clasped “How is that possible?”

 

“Well that’s the interesting part isn’t it?” Beleth smiled devilishly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancients, discoveries and truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here i am once again (I've had this song stuck in my head but only this part for two days)
> 
> I really am happy about all the comments and kudos the story has received. I'm really relived that people are enjoying it. I know it's been a while and i want to thank everyone who has been patient with me. 
> 
> If you guys are just curious, my mental health has been better but it's still a process, I'm in my last semester of college and you know the fear of what i'm going to do in life is pretty impending.
> 
> Anyways back to what is actually important, i hope you enjoy this chapter i had a lot of fun writing it.

An ancient, a long forgotten warrior that had once inhabited the eight planes. They were known as many things. Some referred to them as enslavers, enforcers or rulers it all depended on which side of history you viewed it from. They had reached even humanity a long time ago, when the wars had been violent and vicious. Feasting on the anger, brutality and cruelty of mankind. It was an open stream of suffering on which they fed on.

 

All creatures succumbed to violence, manipulated to turn against one another. Once fought as brethren now had become enemies. Sirens and Banshees, werewolves and men, witches and faes each obliterating one another but humans killed not only werewolves but anything in their sight, fear poisoning them.

 

With the passing of time, all the creatures had simmered. The ancients grew weaker by the centuries. Feeding had become harder.

 

A brave conglomerate of creatures had placed it upon themselves in entrapping the ancients deep underground. Demons had been asked to help, considering they were the children of the ancients. Cast away after they had accomplished what the ancients needed. With the combination of witchcraft, black magic, sigils, brute force and sacrifices it was possible.

 

The fight had lasted decades, a story that would later be told to next generations but would be lost in transcription and the fearful, tyrannical enforcers would be lost in history, long ago forgotten by many.

 

Each tomb guarded by dormant soldiers placed by demons and witches to watch over and prevent anybody from trying to raise them. It was not unknown that people had forgotten the strength they held. They hadn’t been able to kill, only subdue the ancients.  

 

Only once had someone been able to reach the tomb of an ancient, a necromancer who had sacrificed twelve witches to consume their blood and grow stronger. He had wanted to consume the ancients’ power something that was not possible. The intruder had been beheaded and pieces of his body had been displayed at the entrance of each tomb as a warning. It did not matter who tried to awaken them, be it a son of an important heir, a true alpha or a powerful demigod they would meet the same fate.

 

He had been allowed once to go to the tomb but only on the outside to feast and feel the dormant energy the ancients emitted even centuries after their slumber. On a full moon he had once been compared to an ancient, his battalion’s brutality as well. Beleth had laughed in the face of the one who made the comparison, grabbing their arm as he reached for his sword laughter still present even after the screams and the blood splattered across Beleth’s face.

 

“I know what you’re thinking” Beleth smiled at him as he sat on the floor, legs crossed as he kept his gaze on him.

 

“Is that what I felt, the pulse?”

 

“Yes, I had my doubts at first. Not many can even remember the aspect of an ancient but after we visited the tomb, the giant hole and empty catacomb spoke for itself”

 

“You are too calm” He knew he had to be worried just as he was. Evidently they were born from the ancients and they craved the same destruction but the world had changed, the hierarchy changed. The ancients were even more powerful than the most fearful demons, even the demon that had casted him into Pandora’s box.

 

“I’m an optimistic” Beleth grinned

 

“Even you know when to be a realist”

 

“I know but brother the ancient is weak, they will want to fed soon when it deems it appropriate but we both know how powerful we’ve become and not only demons but other creatures. We are not the scared creatures we once were. Only one ancient was released the others are being protected”

 

He let out a deep breath as he moved to sit on the floor in front of Beleth “You know why I was cursed. The cause of my downfall was my arrogance and the belief that nothing could stop me. We can’t place all our belief that this time around they are the weaker ones”

 

Beleth nodded in understanding “The lines between the realms are being merged, it won’t be long before demons inhabit this realm with liberty and we know how certain demons have been waiting an eternity to enslave humans”

 

“Another bloodbath, more wars will emerge and in consequence more food” He sighed once more, feeling a figurative migraine forming.

 

“There is a grand possibility of history repeating itself,” Beleth said pensively

 

“But you have a plan” He inquired

 

Beleth smiled once more “You do”

 

“What?” He glared at Beleth “What plan do I have?”

 

Beleth shrugged “The one you will be making” he rose his palm to silence his brother “You are the one with the most experience in coordinating planned attacks, there was a reason you were the leader in the battlefield. You know how to use everyone effectively”

 

“But-“

 

“No, if you want this to be an order than fine, I order you but you will organize this plan of attack between all the creatures. You’ve been gone for centuries and you believe people no longer fear you, that you’ve lost your touch or whatever nonsense you believe. Well brother that is far from the truth with only the mention of your name people quiver, you are used as an example of what to achieve, how to fight and conquer. You are the best strategist that I’ve had the pleasure of knowing”

 

  
“You are completely insane. I don’t even know who is in the legion, who rose ranks and I don’t even know how they operate. I mean is ruoake still commander of the third battalion, I have no clue. How can you place me as the strategist”

  

“Have you – what is the human term? Have you stopped throwing yourself a pity party?” Beleth chuckled giving him a grin. He enjoyed watching his brother fret, it was nice knowing even a stronger powerful demon like him had his fears.

 

He dragged his hand down his face, laughing, “Oh Lucifer, you are unbearable. Do you honestly believe I can do this?”  

 

“I do” Beleth assented

 

“Jesus” He threw his head back, resting it against the bed staring at his ceiling.

 

“Don’t use that profanity” Beleth objected

 

“There is another thing I need to speak to you about, something my demons found”

 

* * *

 

Constantine and William placed all the ingredients they had recollected on the floor, the vials of fresh blood sitting in the middle. They stood back watching as he made a large metallic bowl appear on the floor.

 

“It won’t take long” He had to be precise with the measurements. His mother would feel the effects almost immediately. A hint of his blood will inhabit her system but only to raise her immune system to prevent any other disease of this caliber to inhabit her body.

 

He pressed the dagger against his finger letting drops of blood hit the bowl. Reaching for the discarded fairy wings he ripped them into tiny pieces scattering them over the liquid area. With the dagger he scrapped the horn of a unicorn “I need the both of you to search for the same residue you found in the pit of discarded bodies. Don’t interact with whoever you find just call me, understand?”

 

“Yes sir” they spoke in unison as they disappeared.

 

He had a hunch, that all these events had been intertwined that whoever had consumed those souls had liberated the ancient. It was too suspicious to all be coincidences.

 

Why had Beacon Hills called him, had it called others as well? What had inhabited this town?

 

* * *

 

The house was quiet. His mother hadn’t left her room the entire morning. He could smell the putrid scent wafting out of her room. He reached the kitchen intent on preparing his mother juice. She had suddenly become weaker not even having the strength to say goodbye to his father in the morning. He had asked his dad if he could stay at home to watch over her. Something they both agreed on not telling his mother, a little white lie that he had felt a bit ill when he woke up.

 

As he cut up the pieces of fruit, his phone began to ring, letting the knife clatter against the countertop he reached into his pocket, pressing the phone against his ear “Hello?”

 

“Hey Stiles, where are you?” Scott’s voice filtered a bit worried.

 

“Hey man, sorry I forgot to tell you. I wasn’t feeling too hot so I stayed home. I haven’t missed much, have I?”

 

He heard Scott sigh in relief “Not really, if you want I can head over later and give you the homework you missed”

 

“Really? I would really like really really appreciate it”

 

Scott chuckled “I’ll see you later than”

 

“Bye Scotty” He smiled as he placed his phone down as he reached for the knife he was flooded by memories of the past few months even now he was still surprised on how Scott had trusted him so easily, had invited him into his home and introduced his mother. They had days were it was just the two of them hanging out at home eating pizza. It went beyond the fact that Scott was a pure soul, he had initially found him extremely fascinating because of that but it grew. He now felt warmth towards Scott he deeply cared for him. Years ago it had taken him decades to warm up to others the only ones truly successful had been his own brigade and in consequence Beleth but now here he was in Beacon Hills feeling his own hint of humanity.

 

He had even gone far enough to instruct his own demons to halt any destruction towards the wolves, after the beacon had been placed far more creatures had appeared. When had he become worried if the wolves had enough rest or that they were still concentrating on their studies?

 

He dropped all the different fruit he had cut up into the blender alongside with milk, opening the glass vial as he poured the remedy. As he turned the blender on, he hoped it didn’t wake up his mother abruptly.

 

He swirled the drink with a spoon to make sure everything had been blended well. Looking towards the stairs he headed towards his mother’s room, quietly knocking on the door. He heard a faint voice telling him to come in “Hi mom” he smiled warmly at her.

 

“Hi pumpkin” She sat resting against the bed frame, still in her pajamas but she had brushed her hair and had what seemed like blush most likely to make her seem healthier.

 

“I made you some juice, it has bananas, apples and strawberries” He ignored the scent of deterioration and the frail state his mother was hiding but she was going to be okay, with the medication she would heal.

 

“Aren’t you the sweetest baby boy, thank you” She cupped his cheek, pinching his cheek a bit “Stay with me for a bit, tell me more about Derek” she pat the bed inviting him to sit beside her.

 

“Mom!” He groaned as he sat down, feeling happy when his mother laughed wholeheartedly.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott chuckled “I’ll see you later than” he put his phone away as he reached the cafeteria heading towards the large table that felt empty with four missing. Derek had told them they would wait till tonight to contact Erica and Lydia’s parents, Kira’s mother had already been informed. They had all planned on pulling an all nighter in till Derek had instructed them to go to sleep they had argued at first but Derek had told them, they needed to be on their toes and losing sleep wasn’t going to help them be vigilant. “Any news?” Scott asked

 

Boyd shook his head solemnly, he felt himself sigh heavily “I hate not knowing”

 

“When we left they had 20 journals to go through” Isaac pressed close to Scott as he sat down “They might have something when we get back”

 

“Hopefully” Boyd answered

 

“Everything will be fine, we’ll find them Boyd” Jackson said in between bites. Allison beside him barely tried to hide her eyes widening at how empathetic and nice Jackson had sounded.

 

“Don’t act so surprised assholes” Jackson mumbled.

 

“Thanks Jackson” Boyd gave him a small smile, he knew how hard it was for Jackson to express himself honestly without feeling vulnerable.

 

Jackson nodded “What about Stilinski?”

 

“He wasn’t feeling good, he stayed home” Scott answered as he took a bit of his mother’s cooking.      

 

“He hasn’t told you about seeing anything weird or seeing something off around town?” Allison asked, being the sheriff’s son he had to now the ups and downs of the town.

 

“I haven’t asked him but he hasn’t said anything. I’m heading over after class, I’ll ask”

 

“Do you think…he’s safe?” Isaac asked Scott tentatively

 

“I think so, up till now no guy has been taken or a human plus he’s the sheriff son wouldn’t that be a risk?” Scott said.

 

“If we were dealing with someone sane and who was worried about calling attention to itself, maybe but I honestly don’t know” Allison answered.

 

“This is fucking great” Jackson mumbled. Stealing some of Isaac’s fries in the process

 

* * *

 

 

“What about this? Halur, a being sent from what they assume is hell. Found eating small children, all girls” He skimmed down a few paragraphs “They described it as a tall and imposing figure with a disfigured face barely resembling a human’s face” Alric said, glancing up towards his siblings.

 

“Only girls? If it’s just to fed It seems like a hassle to abduct a banshee, werewolf and kitsune instead of a normal human” Matthew spoke from the couch he was splayed across “I’ve got a Murna, abducted village women to be used as sacrificial offerings in exchange for eternal youth” Matthew read

 

“Put that in the maybe pile” Alric answered

 

Derek rolled his shoulder back, hearing the descriptions of all the creatures that could potently have his betas unnerved him “I’m going to make coffee”

  

“Ohh I’ll take hot chocolate!” Matthew chimed in enthusiastically, giving him a big thumbs up.

  

Derek chuckled it was refreshing and helpful how his older brother tried his best to be lighthearted and keep him at ease even though most likely he was feeling the same maybe even worse from Laura being taken.

 

“Reinr, of course they were killed on a rainy night” Alric said with a tad bit of amusement

 

“Our ancestors weren’t that creative, huh?” Matthew chuckled

 

“They had been abducting women to use as... ‘birthers’ to repopulate his horde. Seven were found pregnant”

 

Matthew grew quiet “Maybe pile”

 

Alric pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the tightness in his shoulder become even worse “this isn’t getting easier”

 

“No it’s not” Matthew sighed as he placed his arm over his head, face hiding in the crook of his elbow

 

They let the silence between them fall as they both decided to take a bit of a mental break as they waited for Derek to return. It had been a long night and too many horror stories were floating around their head.

 

“How many are left?” Alric finally asked.

 

“5 or 4, mom and dad have the rest”

 

“Fuck mom and dad have to be – “Alric ducked his head when Derek returned with a tray “Sorry Derek”

 

“It’s okay” Derek tired his best to give him a warm smile but he felt like he wasn't exactly delivering it. He handed Alric his coffee and moved towards Matthew

 

Matthew clapped his hands “We’ve got this, we are the fucking Hale brothers right? We just haven’t found the who yet but we’re getting there” He reached for the mug Derek was passing him, giving him his thanks.

 

Alric chuckled “My brother, always has a way with words”

  

“Bet your ass I do” Matthew smirked

 

“Don’t burn yourself or spill it all over” Derek grimaced as he watched his older brother try to take a sip still laying down which was going to end in a disaster by the looks of it.

  

“I am a man of many talents Derbear” Matthew grinned.

 

“Debatable” Alric answered unamused

 

“You’re going to end up covered in hot chocolate” Cora spoke from the hallway with a hint of a smile. The three brothers whipped their heads towards her. She had kept to herself barely eating, she had retreated quickly to her own room and hadn’t talked to anyone. They had tried their best to give her space, they knew she had blamed herself completely but she was their baby sister and they didn’t want her to feel so bad about herself.

 

“Cora” Derek said barely above a whisper.

 

“I came to help, which book do you want me to read?” Cora’s voice was timid as she shrugged her shoulder. She kept her gaze on the floor were the three piles of journals sat.

 

“The ones on the table are the ones left” Alric broke the silence that had settled between the brothers.

 

Cora nodded as she walked forward, sitting down next to the table legs crossed “Thanks” she whispered

 

* * *

 

“Hey Scotty, you seem very excited to see me” He grinned as he held the door open startling Scott in the process

 

Scott rolled his eyes “Of course I’m excited to see you, I was distracted” stepping in he rummaged through his bag, pulling out a pile of assignment “This is what you’ve missed. I went and talked to your other teachers since we don’t have all the same classes together”

 

He felt a tug in his heart, a genuine feeling cracking something inside him. He furrowed his eyebrows “You did all that for me? Why?” He closed the door behind him, grabbing the papers Scott was handing him.

  

“Because you’re my friend and I care about you” Scott answered simply “Come on, I’m hungry”

 

He chuckled “only needing me when you’re hungry, what do you want to eat?” the feeling did not leave, it festered like an old wound. He tried pushing it back down but it kept on bubbling just like with Derek but in a different manner, he felt strong emotions towards Scott but not the same as the ones towards Derek. It was a strong likeness that made him care even more.  

  

Scott leaned against the island drumming his fingers against the countertop “Anything easy, I’m not picky”

 

Breaking him out of his thoughts he decided to try to ignore it “Sure, How was school?” Stiles asked as he rounded the corner, opening the fridge.

 

“Pretty good _mom_ ” Scott said. A running joke that he said, wasn't getting old contrary to what Stiles believed.

  

* * *

 

As Scott washed the dishes, he pondered on how to ask Stiles questions about the sheriff, there really wasn’t an easy segue, so he asked as nonchalantly as he could “I was wondering, has your dad noticed anything weird or off in town? You know anything he found stranger”

 

Stiles raised his eyebrow “Not really, why? Does this have to do with me not knowing you know what?”

 

“Yeah but nothing you have to worry about, we’re working on it” Scott answered with a smile that didn’t really reach his eyes. He knew Scott was troubled. He had tried his best to get Scott’s mind off of whatever was troubling him and it seemed to have work for a bit but it was back, the tightness in his face and the rigidness in his posture. Scott glanced at his watch “Sorry Stiles but I have to go, see you later?”

 

“Yeah of course man” He hadn’t expected the bone-crushing hug Scott was giving him. “You sure you’re okay right?” he felt Scott nod against his shoulder. He decided to wait till Scott pulled back because it seemed like he needed this hug.

 

Moments passed in silence before Scott pulled back, giving him the same smile he had given him before “Bye Stiles and don’t forget to lock your doors”

  

“One time Scott, one time” he sighed

 

“Actually three times if I remember” Scott chuckled.

 

Stiles watched as Scott rode away, seeing him disappear before he called forth his demons once again “Find out what happened to Derek’s pack now” his tried to keep his voice void of any emotions but he didn't really care if some seeped through. Something is wrong, the sensation that he was being blocked almost encased in a glass box grew. It was as if he was being numbed to something he couldn't pinpoint. Almost like someone wanted him to not notice what was happening around him.

 

"Wait, one of you stay and report on the search of the residue that was picked up from the decaying bodies" He turned around and headed towards his room, he hadn't noticed the dark energy that had been fester right underneath his nose. Just like Beleth said history was repeating itself but this time it wasn't his arrogance but his affection towards the wolves, towards Derek and his family that clouded his judgement and potentially could be his downfall once more. He could leave this town, make his parents move with him, abandon everyone on the sinking ship that was this town but he knew he couldn't. Something inside him churned with only the thought of betraying them in such a way, when had he grown so soft was it when he started to feel that desire and tenderness towards Derek, the emotions he hadn't felt for so long that he had forgotten what made his heart flutter with anticipation and what could be deemed as strong affection. 

 

Back in the sanctuary of his own room, William stood in the corner “You have permission to speak” His eye bleed black and the scales on his arm appeared letting out the stress that had been building.

 

“At first we weren’t able to detect the residue anywhere, it was as if it disappeared suddenly. We had thought whoever it had been, had gotten scarred or left. We almost missed it, it was at the border of the town buried underneath an oak tree, we found a heart but it wasn’t a demon, it was a human. We thought it must have been someone else but when Constantine ripped it open, in one of the ventricles was plastered 1B1N, we believe either this is the final one or their will be more hearts just like the other bodies we found. We checked and no human has been marked murdered or missing, we assume they’re coming from another town it would help keep suspicion off of whoever is doing this”

 

“Do you still have the heart with you?” In his hands a large bloody heart ripped down the middle had been placed. The scent was familiar but he couldn’t quite identify what or who it was. “This time they didn’t hide their scent, either they’re becoming more confident or they are at the last stages of their plan”

 

“What plan would that be?” William asked

 

“It has to be correlated with the awakening of the ancient. The sacrifices of the souls of the demons and now hearts of humans, the questions still remain, why and what follows. With this, they won’t get the attention of the ancient, mere hearts and a couple of souls are not even an appetizer to them”

 

“Incite a war? You kill off an amount of creatures from different beings and make it seem like another did it”

 

“It’s sloppy, why mark them that will only lead to the conclusion that it’s one specific being or group, no this is something else. Something far greater than what I had initially thought. Show me where you found the heart, we’re going to go look for the rest” He wasn’t going to risk getting caught. He let his face contort, his jaw sharpening and his cheekbones shifting, blood covering his shirt once more. His new face had blue eyes and blonde hair and no moles. Even his own scent had been altered. He had to assume they were going to be watched by whoever was doing this and he had no desire in risking his own identity, his human identity.

 

“Yes sir” William answered and with that the bedroom became empty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked, i know it's been a couple months and i'm sorry. Tomorrow i'll start writing the next chapter, i don't want to make false promises or anything.
> 
>  
> 
> Update: I'm still writing the second chapter, i have writer's block and it's great!! oh but i did want to ask if you guys had any ideas for a demon name for Stiles. I feel like it's the most important thing and i don't know [August 4th]


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad, i was trying to completely finish this chapter but i got stuck on a part and didn't know how to merge both scenarios. I've been seeing comments about updating the story which is why i decided to upload the "part 1" of the complete chapter i was writing. 
> 
> I'm still not sure about Demon Stiles name, what do you think?

As he stood at the base of the oak tree, nothing seemed amiss. It was like any other night and the tree was just that, a tree. He summoned his hellhounds, letting them smell the heart, instructing them to find the scent. “They’ll be able to find it easier, there’s a reason they’re my bloodhounds, let’s keep on moving” He walked along the border keeping in tune with scents revolving him.

 

They kept quiet as they continued searching the area, his mind filtering back to the conversation he had earlier with Scott. He couldn’t keep himself from being worried. If his older self could see him now, he’d either laugh or be disappointed. “It’s almost dinner time” William spoke up from his side. He nodded pulling out his phone, he couldn’t risk being overheard and placing his parents in danger. He had texted his mother asking for permission to go to the movies with Liam, the little wolf owed him one. His mother excitedly told him, she was going to have a date night with his father.  He sent her a quick text telling her he was going to be back a bit late because they decided to get food.

 

A harsh wind started picking up out of nowhere, the trees swayed roughly threatening to rip at the root. “We’re close” he persisted towards the faint scent he had picked up, it was barely present. When he reached the origin, nothing was there, he let his eyes become consumed in darkness. Four points swirled with dark mist on the ground acting like cloaking devices, he placed his hand out feeling the fire engulf it. Watching the four points burn up. The shimmer broke exposing a burial consisting of hearts and teared skin. The foul smell started spreading, he enclosed the scent to where they stood “Look to see if they also have numbers”

 

William and himself kneeled down picking and tearing hearts “Why the skin? It seems unnecessary, a potential risk to attract -” He closed his mouth, he kept his senses sharped, whoever was doing this had be close, he was luring them, luring him.

 

“One of your hellhounds found another one” before him a heart was dropped, his hellhound sitting back down waiting, his tail thumping against the forest floor. He passed a hand through his fur “you did good, thank you” 

 

“It has the number as well” William spoke up, hands coated in blood running down his arms. He was about to clean himself “I wouldn’t lick yourself, I’m not entirely convinced it wouldn’t hurt you, you’re occupying a human vessel” he dropped his arm, nodding in agreement “thank you”

 

Beleth appeared standing directly beside them, blood squishing underneath his bare feet “Br- oh” Beleth took in the new face he was sporting, quickly catching on “We’ve found pits in hell as well but guess what we found” Beleth asked amusedly

 

“Humans?” He answered as he stood up.

 

“You’re no fun, yes how did you know?” Beleth furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Human hearts” he pointed to the ground “and no bodies, easy to deduce" he shrugged.

 

“Always ruining my fun” Beleth sighed, he glanced around “Do you –“

 

“Yes, I’ve been keeping tabs on you” he cocked an eyebrow before Beleth could reveal what he had deduced, that they were being watched and mostly likely waiting for the best opportunity to attack.

 

Beleth let his eyes bleed white “Of course you have” he tilted his head to the side “It would have been incredibly unwise of you if you hadn’t, I believe it was the _right_ thing to do”

 

He nodded slightly, glancing at William who seemed a bit lost but choose not to speak “William, Do you remember that old tale you were told as a child? About the rangaeou?”

 

“Yes sir?” He answered as calmly he could, he knew something was happening but he couldn’t quite decipher it.

 

“Tell me the origins of the rangeaou, I’m feeling nostalgic”

 

“Old men tend to” Beleth added quietly avoiding the glare his brother was giving him. 

 

“The rangeaou was a powerful half-bred that had been able to break into hell, devouring everything in its sight. Growing stronger with each territory he ate and burned down. 

 

“Where did it break through? The first territory where was it?”

 

“The northern border” with that a deafening ring blasted throughout the area, hunching down as he covered his ears, feeling blood trickle down the side of his face. William looked up, seeing that neither his master nor Beleth were there. Growls made him whip his head towards the source, his eyes widening he had never seen two demons of their caliber in battle.

 

He had only heard stories on how Kalthazar's legion had fought in wars, slaughtering everything and everyone in their sight but seeing it was something else. It was as if time slowed down as they moved effortlessly, each time they appeared they would disappear.

 

The creatures stood no chance.

 

Blood splattered across his face when his master ripped open one of its chest, the cracking of bones echoed in the woods. 

 

A body dropped before him as he moved closer dropping down as he stared at the decaying body. Hollow eye sockets, deformed teeth and the tips of their fingers completely black “They’re puppets”

 

“Of course the coward would use puppets” Beleth scoffed, slashing across its face, pieces of flesh dangling over its chest. 

 

“Well they are the cowardly way out but also convenient” Kalthazar made a blade appear in has hand, piercing it directly in the heart. “Do you hear that?” he asked, hearing a soft angelic choir each moment getting louder.

 

“Blood cloud” William said,

 

“Did he just say blood cloud” Beleth asked angrily.

 

A dense red mist appeared above them condensing into a cloud, droplets of blood fell against Beleth’s face “I hate blood clouds”

 

“And you call me a old man” Kalthazar chuckled, he stared up, lettings his body relax as he closed his eyes, it was inevitable so why try to run. He could hear Beleth moaning and groaning about the last name he had to encounter a blood cloud.

 

A downpour of blood splattered against their bodies, coating the grass floor in which they stood. Kalthazar chuckled wiping his eyes as he gazed back down at Beleth, cackling when he saw his face. “You-“ he doubled over laughing at how ridiculous he looked “Even your tail”

 

“I’ve never hated you but now I’m strongly considering it” Beleth chastised “Don’t you dare laugh” he narrowed his eyes at William.

 

William coughed, clearing his throat “Of course not sir”  

 

“This is truly the best day” He took a deep breath, resting a hand over his chest. He walked over towards the bodies “well, at least now we know witches are involved”

 

“I hate witches” Beleth snarled

 

* * *

 

“Go clean yourself up, tell Constantine that I received the message just tell her to come back later” William nodded as he disappeared.

 

A soft knock on his door made him glance over his shoulder “Sweetie? Are you okay?”

 

He couldn’t quite answer the door being completely covered in blood “I’ll be there in a minute” he re-appeared in his bathroom, letting the faucet run as he scrubbed the grim away, feeling his face morph back. He took a final look before he peeled off his clothes, leaving them in the sink. He appeared before his door, opening it as he peeked his head out “Hi mom, how’d the date go?”

 

“Wonderful, did you have fun with your friend?”

 

“Yeah, it was fun” He answered

 

Claudia smiled warmly, tilting her head to the side as she reached forward poking her hair “What's in your hair?”

 

“I may have gotten food in my hair” he answered casually

 

“My Genim” Claudia pinched his cheek “Your father already headed to bed, I just wanted to make sure you were okay” she paused a bit “Are you and Derek okay?”

 

He furrowed his eyebrows a bit confused “Of course mom, Liam is an extremely annoying friend but he’s just that a friend”

 

“Okay sweetpea” Claudia smiled “Don’t go to sleep too late and take a shower before you go to bed, love you” she pressed a kiss against his cheek.

 

“Night mom, love you too” He smiled, he closed his door sighing in relief as he pressed his forehead against the door.

 

He walked back into his bathroom, staring at his reflection his entire body was covered in dry blood. He still chuckled remembering Beleth’s anger. He felt a tad bad that his clothes were now ruined but it was inevitable no one could outrun a blood cloud. He watched as they burned on fire.

 

His phone started blaring, almost vibrating off the bathroom counter.

 

“Derek? Are you okay?”

 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Derek’s voice was soft and velvety, a bit quiet and timid.

 

“No, I – I was going to take a shower” he fumbled with the ashes in his sink, seeing the ashes disintegrate between his fingers. 

 

“Oh”

 

The silence kept on persisting “Derek?”

 

“Can I come over?”

 

“Oh, sure yeah of course just give me 15 minutes to take a shower”

 

“Okay” before he could answer back Derek hung up, he kept staring at his phone screen the uneasiness returning. He physically had to shake his head to clear his mind, he was overthinking again.

 

* * *

 

He sat at the edge of his bed, droplets of water running down his neck seeping into his t-shirt.  It had been such a short period of time yet he missed the man immensely, had he really grown that soft? He stood up feeling anxious as he walked around the room. He moved towards the window, hands settling on the handle “stop worrying” he took a deep breath as he pulled it open, the cold air calming his nerves. He gazed up at the night sky, he still had questions, concerns and lingering fear about how quickly things were evolving. He had been so lost in thought he failed to notice Derek in till he was perched on the railing. He felt his heart flutter at the sight of him “Sorry did I startle you?”

 

He shook his head, feeling an involuntary smile appear on his face “I’m alright, I’ve missed you”

 

“I missed you too” Derek engulfed him into a hug, embracing him for as long as he could. One hand holding onto the nape of Stiles neck “I’m sorry that I’ve only come through your window, we haven’t even gone on a date, your dad doesn’t-“

 

Stiles pulled back, gazing into his eyes “Hey, we’ve got time, I know you aren’t embarrassed of me or anything like that. If you think I’m mad or something I’m not, I promise. You’re here and that’s all that matters”

 

“I just want this to work out, so much has been happening” he leaned his forehead against Stiles “I feel guilty for enjoying this” Derek’s hand traveled down Stiles side settling on his hip, feeling the soft warm skin against his callous fingers.  

 

“Guilty? Why would you feel guilty?”  

 

“It’s….” Derek didn’t want to say it was nothing, it didn’t feel right to lie, Stiles had a way of looking into your soul and seeing your true self. He took a deep breath “Certain circumstances have been tough and unfortunate but we’ll get through it”

 

It didn't sit well with him, something kept tugging away at him but he pushed it down, he would let Derek tell him in time "You know you can trust me, right?"

 

 “Of course I trust you”

 

“Ok, come on” He tugged Derek towards the bed “There’s this book I’ve been thinking you might like”

     

* * *

 

“I’ll totally make you pancakes” Stiles objected, sitting straighter as he shuffled a bit to move off the bed. Already categorizing what he needed and the best option to get everything done as quickly as possible.

 

Derek lightly grabbed his forearm “Stiles it’s almost three in the morning, you can’t make me pancakes” he gave him a soft smiled as he gazed into Stiles worried eyes.

 

“Of course I can, I can be quiet” He stated with complete conviction.

 

Derek raised an eyebrow “Doubtful, really I’m okay”

 

“Are you sure? There’s other quiet food I can make like cereal maybe oatmeal?”

 

“I just want to be with you” Derek answered truthfully, pulling him back to rest against the bedframe. 

 

He felt his heart flutter “I will admit that was adorable”

 

* * *

 

Derek stood before the open window, letting the cold air filter through. “Promise me something” the light was barely peaking through the horizon, darkness still permeating the air.  

 

“What?” He asked

 

“Promise me that you’ll be safe, be careful about going out by yourself especially near the preserve”

 

He placed his pinky out, waiting for Derek to hook both of their fingers “I promise but promise me that you’ll be safe as well”

 

Derek chuckled “I promise”

 

* * *

 

He watched as Derek disappeared through the trees “Constantine” behind him he instantly felt a presence. “Speak”

 

“Two wolves, a banshee and a kitsune have been abducted. First three were taken at the high school they disappeared with no trace. The other wolf was taken in the preserve. Each with different scenarios one spoke of orbs and blood, the other of blinding lights. They’ve been trying to deduce who’s after them”

 

The instant anger coursing through his entire body feeling his claws pierce his skin. Four had been taken in his own territory, without his knowledge “Two wolves?”

 

“A beta and an alpha, apparently the alpha was taken by mistake. She was protecting the younger wolf”

 

“Wasn’t part of the plan” He spoke, they weren’t after an alpha only the runts of the pack. Alphas were harder to control, their willpower, stronger than an average beta but the question still stood why the banshee and the kitsune, were they just collateral or was the banshee the initial pick. Derek had told him to not be by himself, they believed protection in numbers. 

 

“They seem lost to who it is, they have journals but all the creatures they’ve listed have no correlation. Considering they have no idea about the ancients and the witches you discovered”

 

“We still have the unknown, the one who awoke the ancient most likely the one who has been orchestrating this and working with the witches”

 

Constantine rubbed her hands together “May I speak freely?”

 

Stiles raised an eyebrow “Yes?”

 

“Is there not a possibility that it is after you? Going after the wolves that you had initially been interested in? Placing hearts, the pit of decaying bodies if we hadn’t found them what would have happened, would have the wolves deduced it had been done on behave of a demon?”

 

He pondered, it was a logical question to ask. “I’ve been keeping my identity a secret, well apart from those useless demons no one else has disturbed me. I’ve scattered my power throughout the border. Beleth has also taken care of my presence above ground as well as down below” he paused “but I’ll take your words into consideration”  

  

She nodded.

 

“Thank you, you may leave now” He turned his back as he stared at the wall.

 

* * *

 

He barely slept, the entire night he stayed awake connecting the dots. He had various scenarios playing over in his mind, he had asked his demons to stay near the preserve.

 

Earlier in the morning he had told his parents he was going to go for a jog, to clear his head. After his promise to Derek he found himself jogging around town. 

 

The nagging feeling that what if his demons were right, what if everything that had been happening around town had happened because of him, but why?

 

* * *

 

“Jackson would you hurry up?” Malia groaned as she leaned against wall “You always take so long” she fiddled with the strings of her hoodie sighing as she stared at the ceiling. “Why do we always get paired off” she mumbled. Her nose tingled, the entire store smelled like someone had dumped tons of perfume everywhere, cheap perfume. She glanced around seeing women complain and yell at employees, she rolled her eyes Jackson always enjoyed the more superficial things in life. “Are you done yet?” she raised her voice.

 

Jackson opened the door, clothes hanging over his arm “I’m done” he grumbled as he moved around her towards the counter.

 

“Good, let’s leave this hellhole” she growled at a women who glared at her. She grinned as the women quickly turned around.

 

“Stop terrorizing people”

 

“You’re the one to talk”

 

* * *

 

Malia pushed open the door and jumped the stairs, feet hitting against the pavement. “Finally” she turned around to face Jackson “Want to go get ice cream?” she grinned

 

Jackson shrugged “Sure” he reached the car, pulling open the trunk as he placed his bags inside. He slammed shut the trunk as he rounded the car walking towards Malia, both walking beside each other in silence. Earlier in the morning Derek had paired everyone up and somehow they ended up together, Jackson had already planned his day while Malia hadn’t had anything to do which led them to town, ignoring Malia’s complaints along the way. He would have preferred to be paired with Boyd or Isaac maybe even Scott. Malia was always excited about things, she had this energy that not everyone could handle. He didn’t mind it at times but he wasn’t as open as she was.

 

“Do you really think we’ll find them?”

 

Malia’s voice interrupted his train of thought, he looked at her but she kept her gaze forward “Yeah” she hummed but didn’t say anything else.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think our Genim is alright?” Claudia asked as she stared out the window, looking as the deputies bustle along. 

 

Johnraised his gaze from the paperwork he was working on “What do you mean?”

 

“I called Talia this morning, she was a bit preoccupied, told me she had been very busy this week. She asked if Stiles was okay, if everything was alright with him” she turned around, worry in her eyes “do you think something happened and he hasn’t told us?”

 

“You said he was with that Dunbar boy yesterday, right?” his wife nodded  "He has gotten into trouble in the past but his step-father has helped him immensely. I don’t believe there is anything to worry about with that situation. Stiles has been hanging out a lot over at Hale’s house. She was probably just curious why he hasn’t been over”

 

 “You’re probably right” she sat down, smoothing out the creases in her skirt “Where’s Derek?” she asked nonchalantly

 

“He called in, a family emergency said it wasn’t anything life or death but he wanted to be with his family” he leaned back, staring at his wife. They had been married for so long, he could he could when she was hiding something “Does this have to do with Stiles? And the hand holding?”

 

Claudia shrugged “I don’t know what you’re talking about” she smiled at him “but hypothetically what do you think about them?”

 

John sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest “Derek is a great deputy, an honest and loyal man. He has a group of little old ladies who love him and bring him cookies every Friday. He’s a bit reserved to himself” He paused as he tried to carefully word what he was trying to convey, “Stiles is eighteen, legally an adult and he can make his own choices. I don’t believe Derek would have an ulterior motive and our boy is strong-willed, he wouldn’t let anyone treat him wrong”

 

Claudia only smiled at him “Good, don’t forget to put your lunch in the fridge and I placed dessert in it for you so, no donuts” she wagged her index finger at him.

 

* * *

 

As he weaved himself through the square, he felt himself relax with each step he took. The tension he was carrying bit-by-bit left his body. He almost hadn’t noticed the slight shift in the air, it barely carried a potent scent. He followed the flow of energy in till he was hit with the scent of wet dog, in his horizon he saw Malia and Jackson. The energy was enveloping them like a noose but it focused primarily on only one of them, Malia.

 

The energy grew, illuminating the area, finally bringing the attention of the wolves. It was almost a swirling circle of lights reaching closer and closer. Jackson barely had a moment to react before he was flung against a door, his back hitting against the pavement instantly knocking him out. 

 

Malia’s snarls grew louder as she kept walking backwards. Whatever began to emerge, lanky fingers sprouted as it reached forward. It looked almost bone like, only covered by flesh.

 

He ran faster slamming himself against Malia as it tried to reach for her throat, both bodies hitting the grass. As he placed himself in front of her, what he was seeing made no sense. It had a lanky body, a first glance it would be no competition against the strength of a werewolf, had it really been able to abduct an alpha?

 

It stood motionless as it stared at the both of them, eyes boring into theirs. Lanky arms reaching its knees, grey taut skin stretching over its bones. He could feel Malia’s fingers digging into his shoulder, he could hear people walking around as if it was any other ordinary day, almost as if they didn’t see the grotesque creature standing there. Perhaps they didn’t _a barrier_ the only thing that would make sense on why take the risk on such an open location and in broad daylight.

 

“What is it doing?” Malia whispered harshly. 

 

“I don’t know” the light reappeared, emanating even more light than before almost as if it were expecting two bodies instead of only one, the light strained his eyes as it got larger and with that it was gone.

 

Silence fell, Malia’s grip still firm on his shoulder “We need to go to the house. Let’s get Jackson” She pulled him up dragging him towards an unconscious Jackson, who was barely stirring awake.

* * *

 

The moment he stepped into Talia’s home Derek engulfed him in a hug, a quick kiss pressed against his temple “Are you okay?” Derek’s words murmured against his skin. He fluttered his eyes closed, letting himself enjoy this even for a moment “Yeah” his senses filled with pinecone and fresh rain.

 

“Dad, I’m fine” Malia spoke softly as Peter cradled her face. “I know pup, I know” he had been so afraid when she had called earlier to warn them about what had happened in town and to expect them. His blood had run cold with each word she spoke. 

 

Talia tilted Jackson’s head to the side “does it still hurt?” she placed her open palm against his cheek, siphoning the residual pain “don’t place any blame on yourself, understand?” she pulled back when Derek moved to embrace his beta.

 

“You’re incredibly brave and I can’t thank you enough. You risked your own life for my niece and you have my gratitude” Talia held onto him, her fingers resting across the nape of his neck.  “Thank you Stiles”

 

* * *

 

“Lydia, Kira and Erica were the first ones taken” Talia spoke to him from across the living room. After what had transpired, there had been a discussion on whether or not to trust him with what had been happening, something that was quickly agreed on. “Laura was the next one to be abducted but Derek deduced that they were initially after Cora but Laura just got in the way. Now with what the three of you have told us, we know they were after Malia”

 

“What’s the difference with Laura?” He asked

 

“There are three different type of werewolves, Alpha, Beta and Omega. Alphas are considered the leaders of a pack, they tend to be the strongest and the ones with the most protective instincts, and they have red eyes to seem scarier” Matthew chuckled as he continued ignoring the side eyes his brothers were giving him

 

“Betas follow the leadership of an alpha, they are the most common type of werewolves and they have golden eyes, they aren’t as strong but far stronger than a human. Lastly an omega, is a werewolf with no pack because of that they are the weakest, they are the most in risk of becoming feral and losing their humanity” Matthew gestured towards the others “Derek, mom, Laura and Alric are alphas, the rest of us are betas” he smiled “obviously in my opinion betas are the best”

 

Stiles chuckled “Obviously. So if they were only interested in betas is it because they’re easier to handle since they aren’t as strong as alphas?”

 

“Precisely” Alric answered, “We just haven’t figured out why”

 

“Or who is behind it” Cora added in frustration.

 

“You said that whatever was after Malia, was…lanky? Could you describe them more” Nathan asked 

 

“Their skin seemed…painful like it wasn’t breathing. Even their body structure was off, their fingertips almost reached the floor” Stiles gestured wildly “and their teeth, basically a really, really messed up zombie oh and freakishly tall”

 

“What he wants to say is a fucked up zombie” Malia answered with a shrug when her father scowled at her “After Stiles pushed me out of the way, the thing just kept staring at us, it was creepy”

 

“Like it was waiting for instructions” he added

 

"Interesting" Peter tapped his chin as he glanced at his sister. "We may be dealing with something even far more powerful than we had once thought"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so short


End file.
